The lost adventure Organization 13V
by KrspaceT
Summary: Xemnas has survived and escaped into another dimension like what he was in, and distortion makes new Nobodies Vampires, and he has collected himself a new Organizaion 13! Thomas, Roxas and Namine must destroy Xemnas once and for all. Will Redo
1. The begining and the members

I was inspired by some stories like Neo Organization 13, I will update if I get positive feedback on my idea, just don't burn on names, I am trying to get the whole anagram thing down and more than the worlds of the original 13 mentioned will be visited if I get good feedback. Also other projects will be halted until some feedback comes in

In a grassy meadow surrounded by trees, a lone man with brown hair, a tall figure and pale green robes meditated. This was Thomas, a legendary hero. Trained as a Jedi but later mastering the keyblade, the ancient language as well as it could be mastered and becoming a legendary pokemon trainer. He also could summon portals of pure light to transport him anywhere he wished. However something was amiss. " A disturbance in the force, this can't be good" Thomas said before running off to his residence deep in the center of his adopted home world of Greenia. It was a simple square house with several underground levels. He entered the house and pushed a button. It opened a keypad with a hand print reader. He pushed his hand into it and an elevator appeared. Inside it were three buttons. One said bedroom, the next said training and the final said command center. He pressed command center and was lowered down to it. This area was like a giant laboratory complete with a giant screen. His friend, commander of the Maximals Optimus Primal and another Maximal Rattrap were surprised to see him. The Maximals; Optimus, Rattrap, Cheetor, Rhinox, Silverbolt, Blackarachnia and Depth Charge hailed from the planet Cybertron and he was given their proto forms or young versions of transformers by Optimus Prime after assisting the Autobots in a battle against the Decepticons that nearly cost the Autobots everything.

" Whoa, what is the big hub all about there, it isn't like Megatron is trying to kill us, again" Rattrap asked curiously.

" That's not it, Computer search for force disturbances" Thomas ordered his computer as it began to scan for such oddities.

" Hey, by force you mean like a Sith right?" Optimus Primal asked concerned

" No"

" Galbatorix just got an egg to hatch" Rattrap asked horrified

" No, and you know I can't go influence that even if he hatched 1,000 eggs" Thomas said getting a little annoyed. Rattrap knew quite well that he was cursed shortly before he got their proto forms and he couldn't bother villains in Alegesia or the Star Wars Galaxy unless they left those worlds.

" Scan complete, disturbance in _another dimension_ located. Displaying data on problem" the computer spilled out data onto the monitor

" Of course, it had to be that" Thomas muttered. While he could go to such dimensions, even other dimensional versions of worlds he couldn't return to. However such dimension also had a connection to all the other dimensions; except in a few for example if a Yoda was killed in one dimension, all of the Yoda's across the dimensional continuity would be affected with great pain before dieing as well.

" Data complete. Dimension analyzed. Dimension is shown to be similar to our's but other dimension has an Organization of Vampires called Organization V13. Organization seems to be made up of Vampire versions of nobody Leheroes except for the leader who they hold absolute loyalty too, the superior is the former head of Organization 13, Xemnas. Member data displayed now"

" Xemnas" Thomas muttered, naming the one who cursed him 10 years ago. Also he knew that unless he fixed this, all those affected in this world could turn into them

Xemnas The superior. Wields Aero blades, element Nothingness. Has been met before. World of Origin World that Never Was

Akixnan the dark bolt Wields Lightsabre element lightning Nobody of Anakin Skywalker World of Origin Star Wars Galaxy

Lexax The mischievous wizard Wields magic wand element magic Nobody of Alex Russo World of Origin Waverly Place

Rayxhr the scarred nerd wields sorcerer staff element sorcery Nobody of Harry Potter World of Origin Hogwarts

Xonew the fat gasser wields solid shield element gluttony Nobody of Owen world of origin Wawanaqua

Koxuz the fiery youth wields fire sword element fire Nobody of Zuko world of origin Avataria

Turmxagh the wind master wields Zar'roc element wind Nobody of Murtagh world of origin Alegesia ( note no Thorn)

Vexikn the absorber wields absorber buster axe sword element matter Nobody of Kevin Levin world of Origin Land of Aliens

Rexnd the romantic swordsman wields double space swords element space Nobody of Dren world of origin Mew city

Oxdd the cat shooter wields laser arrows element earth Nobody of Odd world of origin Lyoko

Xovlerc the tomboy spy wields sneak rifle element illusion Nobody of Clover world of origin Whoopopolis

Dyaxnn the ghostly spectre wields ghost gauntlets element ectoplasam Nobody of Danny Phantom world of origin Amity Park

Xeress the Draculina key wields keyblade element light Nobody of Seras Victoria world of origin Draculina

" I need to stop this" Thomas muttered before opening a light portal to Destiny island in that dimension. " And I need an expert of the Organization 13 to help me on this".


	2. Destiny islands

Well, this story is going to be expanded. I am also slowly going to make my stories written content better, as many on my other stories have requested. I am going to also take a break on my other stories while I work on this story. Enjoy

Destiny Islands

" It's dark" Thomas noted upon landing in Destiny islands. He was right by Sora's house. " Rhinox, did you get any more data so I can plan how to face the Organization without losing my blood" Thomas said sarcastically.

" Yes, we have an idea why they are vampires. This time Xemnas used some power he held on to from kingdom hearts to change the formation of nobodies to become vampires. His power has also scared most of them into absolute loyalty, however their personalities are still unknown," Rhinox noted.

" Thanks Rhinox" Thomas said. He then began to focus on the sleeping form of Sora, for he was not the one he wished to team up with; today. "_Separate Roxas from Sora both whole_" Thomas chanted in the ancient language. Then a see through form appeared by Sora, and slowly solidified into Roxas. The spell however took a large toll on Thomas.  
" What just happened" Roxas thought confused. In this dimension, joining one's nobody and somebody made it so the nobody was only able to see through the person and not be able to come out. However Thomas's spell had made him a somebody as well. He noticed Thomas doing a hand signal outside. Not knowing who it was Roxas just wandered over and out the window. " Who are you?" Roxas asked confused

" My name is Thomas and Roxas I require help from you and Namine, because some of.." Thomas began before a trio of Dusks burst into existence.

" Dusks!!" Roxas said alarmed drawing out Oathkeeper and Oblivion. However these dusks had black capes and two very sharp teeth.

" No, these are Vampire Dusks" Thomas said drawing out his Keyblade and lightsabre. The dusks then attacked. One surged at him before Thomas held out his keyblade to block its tackle before taking his lightsabre and slicing it down its back. It shook rapidly before dissipating. Roxas managed to destroy one with his keyblades in a large slash before the other jumped on him. However Thomas used the force to lift it up and flung it into his activated lightsabre. " And when I said I need help, I meant with dealing with a new Vampire themed Organization 13 led by Xemnas. Now lets go pick up Namine, and lets let Sora and Kairi have some peace and quite" Thomas noted with Roxas just nodding in agreement. They then snuck over to Kairi's house and noticed the sleeping form of Kairi. " You know, I thought Teenage girls slept on the second floor" Thomas joked to Roxas.

" No, this place is just so peaceful and it is better for keeping the houses cool in the summer if only one floor needs to be kept cold" Roxas noted before Thomas started chanting again. A form began to appear near Kairi and Namine solidified. " You know, I know you mentioned it won't do any harm to Sora or Kairi, but we are; whole right" Roxas asked curious as Namine noticed his golden blond locks and ran over

" Yes you are whole" Thomas answered to Roxas before filling Namine in. Then another group of Vampire Dusks appeared.

" Time for payback" Namine said boldly before summoning two of her own keyblades. One was Two Across and the other was Oathkeeper. She quickly sliced a dusk down to size as Roxas and Thomas.

" Okay, so as you both know, we have another Organization 13 to deal with, and being vampires we can't just cut them in half, and there is another issue" Thomas noted.

" What issue" Namine asked confused.

" You see Namine and Roxas I come from another dimension, as does this Xemnas. I fear that since the people whose Nobodies are Organization 13V exist in my dimension, slicing them to death will have a horrific effect"

" So, we just ask nicely" Roxas said in disbelief

" No, my Scientists back in my world are working on a method.." Thomas began before a hologram of Rhinox burst into existence before them.

" Thomas, our computer has just picked up data that three of the new Organization 13V members have appeared in Mew City; as did this Dimensions Maleficent and Pete" Rhinox announced

" We better hurry before that world is destroyed" Thomas said opening a light portal and running through, with Roxas and Namine following him

Three members of Organization 13V, in their black cloaks that protected them from the sun appeared on top a city building; Rexnd, Xeress and Lexax. " Hmm, so the superior wants more nobodies does he; well I am about to give him a few mew mews a la Nobody" Rexnd gloated before summoning Dusks. As he and Lexax ran off to the Mew Mew's base, Xeress was supposed to go destroy some Maleficent heartless, but she was worried. Like Roxas, Xeress had retained personality and emotions do to her keyblade (the same one as in Silver Eyed Nicktoons Mania)

" Is attacking innocent people to make assistant nobodies for us that retain human form, really the right thing to do???"


	3. Are Mew prepared?

Well, I am taking a short vacation so read, rate and review my stories and send me some feedback.

" I will have one mew shake for each of my companions and myself," Thomas ordered in the Mew Mew's café. He, Roxas and Namine were sitting in the very colorful and yet girly café; and only Namine seemed comfortable.

" So, why are we here instead of Nobody hunting" Namine asked after getting her shake. " I like how they decorated the place but still its kind of weird"

" The hunter does not always need to chase his prey, but wait in ambush. My sources tell me that one of the new Nobodies, albeit Vampire Nobodies has a big infatuation to one of the super heroines/ café workers named Zoey. She's the one in pink. So since I suspect he is among those who have popped up here, staking out near the young red head should pave results," Thomas noted before muttering some sort of spell. Namine noticed a small pink keychain on the waiter who had given them their milkshakes glowed faintly before Thomas pulled it over with the force.

" Thomas, why are you stealing some keychain" Roxas asked confused?

" Simple, it is not a keychain" Thomas said as the little thing floated over when everyone wasn't looking. It was a fluffy pink robot that could shrink down to a keychain from a size of a powder holder. It was asleep do to magic. " Now, since I suspect this may not be the only time heartless or nobody appears around this world, why not update this little guy to also sense Heartless and Nobody" Thomas chuckled before putting a USB plug into the little fellow and putting on a heartless and nobody detector system. It was finished quickly and Thomas silently replaced it on the girl's wristband. Then they heard a series of Booms outside as did the mews.

" Zoey Heartless alert, Heartless alert" the little robot said while all the other diners started to panic

" Heartless?" Zoey asked confused before the door blew open. Standing there with a half dozen lunar bandit heartless was Pete!!

" Whoa he is ugly" a bluish maid retorted

" What are those things behind him?" a green one questioned

" Mew Mew's Heartless alert, Heartless alert"

" Oh no, you did not, DID NOT, just call the mighty Pete ugly" Pete ranted. " For that fear the bomb of, uhhh, well massive pain" Pete mumbled before a bomb formed in his hands and he chucked it at the Mew's. However it stopped in mid air, as the mew's and Pete did a double take before Thomas simply said while holding it back with the force.

" Yawn, Pete really a bomb, come on be original"

" Who do you think you are messing with me, the mighty and most handsome Pete!!? Heartless destroy him" he muttered loudly as the heartless leapt at Thomas. However Thomas just stopped them with the force and bashed them back into Pete. " What's that for" Pete steamed as the heartless faded away.

" Come on, and my game is still a little rusty; I haven't even smelled a heartless for about ten years. If this keeps up Pete, those Mew Mew's you were hackling will die of old age before you actually do something tough and villainous" Thomas chuckled

" Wait, how does he know who we are" Zoey whispered to a purple Mew

" Don't ask, just watch the show" the purple one replied. Then Pete's ears pricked up.

" Oh no, I smell some of that Organization punks. Smells like that weird Rexnd person, accompanied by that Lexax girl who put whip cream on my hand and tickled my nose while I was asleep, and I'm allergic to whip cream. Oh boy, now I get to watch you guys get ripped apart and those nobody punks smashed as well. That'll make ol' Maleficent happy as a springing hare" Pete gloated before vanishing in a dark portal.

" Zoey, Nobody alert; and alien alert!!!" the robot yelled like crazy.

" Why are you alerting about nothing" the blue mew asked confused

" Strange" a little yellow mew said out loud.

" What's strange Kiki" Zoey asked curious

" That name, Rexnd, if you remove the X and rearrange; you get…" Kiki started before the roof was busted open and two figures floated down. The Mew's all knew one of them

" Dren, is back and better than ever, as Rexnd" Rexnd gloated darkly.

" What, what kind of name is that, Rexnd" Kiki said confused.

" Well Mew Mew's, sorry I'm not staying long, I'm just here for Zoey. You see I need an assistant nobody, and she'll make an excellent little helper" Rexnd gloated

" Shut up, we are here to turn some of those Mew's into assistants for you, me and Xeress, not to kill them of Boredom. You can stick to your little girlfriend, I like the Yellow one and Xeress, just take the Green one" Lexax said annoyed before the both of them summoned their weapons and the dusks accompanying them.

" Say hello to the X" Rexnd

Meanwhile

A dark figure was walking towards a dark alley accompanied by a trio of defenders. She came to meet two people who warped into the area

" Hello Tarb; Sardon" Maleficent said darkly while greeting while a figure watched them from over head; Xeress. She leapt downwards into the alley and sliced down the defenders while threatening Tarb, Sardon and Maleficent with her keyblade pointed at them.

" Stop right there, and prepare for a merciful end.


	4. Redone 4 Mew super Smash Brawl

Well, I will do some work while I'm on break. Rate this, Review this, and if you like it read my other stories ( Editing will begin on them on the 19th). And for a change

_"Crunch, crunch" Jaypaw mumbled while eating a mouse in the theatre where Thomas was watching his first massive world adventure without his friends Terra, Aqua or Ven_

_" Jaypaw, your not in this story yet" Thomas said annoyed and curious why he was here_

_" I know, I'm just watching the show"_

_" Do you have a backstage pass?"_

_Jaypaw shows Thomas a backstage pass_

_" Okay, you can stay, just don't interfer in the story_

_back to the story_

" Child, you think you can best me. Me the mistress of all evil" Malificent gloated darkly

" Yes" Xeress said unsure. She leapt; keyblade out and slashed at her; only to be blocked by Malificent's staff and flung back.

" Foolish vampire, you can face a heartless, but you can't best me. Now Sardon deal with her"

" Yes Malificent" Sardon said before summoning his weapon and creating a windstorm that blew Xeress away towards the Mew Cafe

" Now, all villians are to come to Uru'baen immediatly"

Meanwhile

Lexas, Rexnd and the dusks stood in the doorway while Thomas, Roxas, Namine and the Mews stood a few feet back. The Mews had just activated their powers. Then one more nobody appeared

' Xeress" Rexnd said surprised

" Malificent was too tough, and that british friend of yours blew me off" Xeress complained

" Sardon; he and tarb must be on Malificent's side. Oh well. I have a Mew servant to create" Rexnd said darkly as a barrier formed encasing Zoey, Xeress and Rexnd inside a arena; but Thomas and Kiki were also entrapped

" Fool" Thomas muttered before summoning his keyblade

" Wait you weild a keyblade" Xeress said surprised

" Us too little Vampire pains" Roxas said as he and Namine summoned their keyblades as Thomas's lightsabre also appeared.

The battle outside the bubble

The battle that then began outside of the bubble was intense.

" Take this Dusks" Roxas said

" Heart arrow" the blue Mew Carina yelled

" Combat Castinets" The green Mew Bridgette challenged

" Take this" Lexax said coldly as a magic blast was fired at Namine from her magic wand before she leapt above it and landed behind Lexax and slashed at her as she fell down defeated

" Wait" Roxas said after 30 seconds

" What" the purple nobody Renee asked confused

" She should be fading away" Namine answered for him before she glowed and a life size trophey of her materialized before another Nobody appeared and lowered his hood, revealing a late teen boy with big glasses and a scar like an N

" Lexax, not again" the nobody said annoyed and yet also a little amused

" Who are you" Roxas said panting like the others. He flung his keyblades at the new Nobody before the Nobody brought out a wodden staff and spun it blocking the strike raid and the keyblades reapeared by Roxas

" I am Rayxnhr, Number VX." Rayxnhr said before touching the bottom of the statue, freeing Lexax " Looks like i'm leading at 8 to 7 in saving you"

" Oh Shut up" Lexax said before the two warped off after Rayxner noticed who Roxas was

" What just happened" Namine said; her voice heavy with exhaustion

In the bubble

" Tambourine trench" Kiki said as she banged her tambourines together

" Strawberry Bell" Zoey called as the two attacks merged into one and struck into Rexnd before he also turned into a trophey too. While this was going on, Thomas was efforetlessly fending off the sora like combat style used by Xeress. Quickly Thomas flung the keyblade away and picked it up

" Give it back" Xeress said in distress

Thomas was examining the keyblade before saying solemly " You lack the proper training" before throwing it back to her, then she freed Rexnd and warped out with him

Blah Blah explaining

" So, those guys are evil, er eviler than Dren or whoever is normally and are trying to take our hearts and make us like them" Zoey said solemly holding a hand to her heart

" Zoey, I thought that was obvious" Carina said annoyed

" Wait, why did those guys go statue" Bridgete said worried

" Thomas never mentioned that ever could happen, nor did Roxas" Renee said softly

" Guys" Kiki said as every one turned to her " I think we need to investigate this, and I offer my services as the Mew who goes with them. All of you guys have family, but I'm only an Orphan ( change of dimmension diffrence) and with only Sardon and Tarb only occasionally bothering us, I think I should go with Thomas"

" Guys" Zoey said as the rest of the Mew's huddled and after a brief moment said " Kiki, you may go with them"

" YES"

Meanwhile in Lyoko

_Hey, an alternate me_ _Jeremy said showing off another backstage pass with popcorn_

_Hey this is only at the end Thomas said annoyed_

_nevermind those last two lines ( Tell me by review if I should keep those comments up or not)_

In a virtual forest a tower suddenly changed color from white to Red as a dark clothed boy and several hornet like monsters stood guard

" Hmm, I hope master Xana gets all the power for the world hole inator of that Doofensmirtz person to work. OF course, our diversion will also be most; fun"

In the real part of the world several virtualized monsters called Kankerlots surroned a group of four teens; Jeremy, Urlich, Yumi and Aelita. All of them slumped down with sores from lazers in a old abandoned factory

" Is this the attack" Yumi asked Jeremy, her voice loaded in pain

" No" Jeremy said also in pain

" They would have kidnapped me by now if it was a real attack" Aelita said, her voice also painned loaded. Then from atop the factory beams a hole opened and a girl fell out. She had pink hair like Aelita and didn't wear shoes

" Those kids are in trouble, wherever I am; go Lucario save the kids with Aura Sphere" the girl yelled before taking a Poke Ball and throwing it downwards and it released a Lucario Pokemon. It then summoned a blue sphere in its hands and flung it right through two of the five Kankerlots. The Kankerlots turned on it and fired

" Lucario now use Blaze kick" the girl yelled as Lucario's foot went on fire and he rappidly began to kick apart the remaining three Kankerlots. She then leapt down and returned Lucario

" Who are you" Aelita asked struggling up

" Maylene"

So what do you think, of the choice of Maylene. Doesn't she and Aelita resemble eachother? Send me ideas on the following ideas to extend my story with crossover

Link and Eragon

Xeress and Teen Titans

Aelita and a Riolu egg

or just send me an idea anytime


	5. The plot, Thorn and Link and Zelda?

New Chapter, New ideas are requested but by all else; why does no one review anymore? You non-logged in people can review, you know

Meanwhile

" I love the movies, wish the clans had one" Jaypaw said, now stuffed with mice

" _This is interesting don't you agree Aelita" Jeremy said with Aelita nodding in response_

" _Okay, I turn my back for one second and somehow Aelita, you got here" Thomas said shaking his head. He then heard growling and turned to see Moro behind him_

" _Free movie and large side of boar?" Thomas said a little unnerved as Moro nodded and laid down near Jaypaw, growling as Jaypaw silently slunk to the other side of Aelita away from the giant wolf_

" So I was trying to get those Mew's hearts like you said Maleficent but there was this guy. He wasn't no Jedi; he had a keyblade scent on him, plus even a hint of both pokemon and ancient language stuff" Pete blabbered on as the villains failed to notice the two heroes hiding in the Uru'baen castle. They looked like elves, but they weren't. One was male, blond with a large sword and green clothes, the other female dressed in elegant brown dress.

" Blah so you found some very tough hero, with all those powers. As I said long ago, messing with the Brawlia was pushing it. For all we know, he comes from a dimension of pure light and soon thousands of warriors like that will reign down doom to us all" Tigerstar growled, with his friends Ozai, Vlad and Galbatorix nodding as well. They were against Maleficent draining Brawlia to build her a castle for a base close to her new and somewhat shifty allies there. She had already gotten both Xana and Doofemsmirtz to use their powers to create a machine that slowly was pulling characters from Brawlia ( that would be any game character shown in it or related to it; aka that would be Ash, Maylene and Yellow ( Manga) from pokemon, Link and Zelda from legend of Zelda and so forth) so that she could build a heartless control fortress there and reign as queen of the universe.

" Silence my little warrior friend, we still have to deal with those vampire punks and I know how to draw one out" she said with a evil smirk as she pulled two giant cages into the room with darkness, designed to protect prisoners from turning into heartless until she thought they should. " First we have Kirby, whose ability to copy others abilities I wish to study further" she lectured before the poor pink puffball. " And then we have Thorn" she said turning to the large red dragon before her. " This dragon will attract the member Turmxagh and with the growing power we are gaining from the emitting aura from Brawlia to defeat him and turn him into a statue. Already as we all know, it will stop any more nobodies of his level from being created" Maleficent chuckled before a arrow flew just inches past her and landed in the wall.

" You know, we prefer to stay in our own world" Link said his sword now out. At once the other members of Malificent's team were out of their seats and lunging at him. Link then kicked his boot into Tigerstar before Tigerstar clawed his leg. Yelping in pain he swung his foot around sending Tigerstar into Pete sending both tumbling down a nearby staircase. Avoiding a sword swipe from Galbatorix; he jumped over him before doing several sword moves to par off those of Galbatorix. Link was of a species naturally immune to deaf words and prevalent in magic like the elves here in Alegesia. However he was actually keeping the villains distracted while his friend Zelda snuck over to where Kirby and Thorn were locked up and unlocked the cages with magic. Startled, the villains ignored Link and attacked the three, but Thorn used his tail to destroy a patch of wall and opened an escape route. Link saw this but then noticed a statue. Grabbing it he leapt over all the villains onto Thorn's back with Zelda and Kirby before flying off away from Uru'baen and flew fast southwest. Zelda noticed the statue and re motioned it; revealing a boy who was a older statue testing victim

" Who are you" Zelda asked the brown haired boy with a weird watch.

" My name is Ben, Ben Tennyson"

And in the world that never was

**What am I to do?**

**I have seen what Rexnd and Lexax wanted to do?**

**Can I take part in it?**

Those were the questions buzzing in Xeress's mind. Summoning her keyblade, she began to cry in frustration. Why did that guy; Thomas had to be so tough on her? So she was an emotionally gifted nobody who still had her old memories; So she could wield a keyblade; So she was the only nobody here who disliked washing the Superiors Feet!!!!

" Wait, was he, trying to tell me something. Of course, he was telling me I should work on my keyblade skills. But I won't do it for Xemnas, or even my old master but for myself." Opening a dark portal to Lyoko; she said to herself

" This world is under attack by an occupying non heartless force. The disturbances may give me a way to travel minus a dark portal again.

" _Can't wait to see what Ben does stupid this time" Gwen chuckled_

_Thomas had given up trying to limit entry. Now Gwen, Sarah, James and Coco had joined in watching the adventure_

" _Coco"_


	6. Elf likes brawl explanations and hints

I often wonder who would win if similar characters fought. Rather it be Brom vs Obi Wan Kenobi, Eragon vs Luke Skywalker, Link or Harry Potter. Also now this story is going to get some 10 New Keys charm. Send me feedback and ideas as well. Specificly for smash brother characters in other worlds; but Lucario, Kirby, Zelda and Link are taken; sorry. Mainly I want ideas of how to use character from Smash bros to fit in characters and organization or malificent plots that are currently in my story continuity such as Dani; Omi and Melody or planned to enter it such as Juniper Lee, Number one and Coco. Please I need ideas; and all talk of Cheese or Fred Fred Burger is prohibited. Seriously they are more annoying than a room filled of sugar driven, all round up eight year olds with loud noise making toys. Also long time fands of any of my stories can give me ideas and in return a chapter dedicated to them, like the recent chapter in Garfield and Land of aliens dedicated to Omnitrix 1

Lyoko

" This place is depressing" Xeress said to herself after entering Lyoko. The monsters Xana controlled were overrunning the world, and Xeress ran off towards the center of the fight. However what she didn't realize was that being there would do something big..

Alegesia

" You are not the ones of the pointed ears from the forest if I may guess" Thorn telepathically said. " You are not elves"

" No, we are not elves" Zelda told him

" Then explain the pointy ears," Ben questioned

" We are like elves, but we are not" Zelda said slightly annoyed

" So, why the weird watch one of the odd mind" Thorn asked Ben

" Uh, well its complicated…" Ben started to say before Kirby ate him. After a second he spat Ben out, a watch appearing likewise on his hand.

" Dude, don't eat me" Ben said annoyed before Kirby started to randomly change into Heatblast, then Diamondhead, then XLR8 before the imitation timed out.

" Wait, you can change form" Zelda said intrigued. Kirby could copy any power if he ate then spat out someone temporary. Doing that he sealed the keyhole of Brawlia after eating Xeress briefly. Of course Link had to fight her off afterwards before Kirby got a keyblade and sealed the keyhole.

" Yeah" Ben said absent-mindedly.

" Well Ben of the weird watch, Zelda of the elegant, Link of the sword and Kirby of the gluttonous, we have a slight issue"

" What?" Zelda asked suddenly worried

" As you know, my rider Murtagh is a nobody"

" Yes"

" Well, before that, he made the rebels; or heroes now technically, annoyed by killing the dwarf king and being Galbotorix's head general. Due to that, and that I am flying to the Varden, I suspect that Eragon of the half breed and Sapphira bright scales; the dragon riding pair that aligned themselves to the Varden will try to kill us. Link, you will have to fight him off until I am able to get them to realize what has happened. The others will have to be waiting somewhere else like here" Thorn finally ended before dropping off everyone but Link on a nearby plateau. Flying off with Link; within 5 minutes they approached the Varden.

The Varden

" Mistress Nasuada, Master Eragon Thorn is approaching!" a peasant soldier yelled to them

" Understood" Eragon said running out to his blue dragon Sapphira. Checking his elf magicians were on standby to help him, he flew out into the sky to confront them.

" Little one, this fog makes our battle difficult, even I can't make out Murtagh clearly" Sapphira warned Eragon as they approached them.

Back to Thorn and Link

Suddenly this brown haired, half elf half human teen boy and a blue female dragon crashed into them. Thorn was blowing a fire brewing in his mouth into Sapphira's before his sword clashed with Eragon's. The fog obstructed his face, as it did to his. He sensed a mental shield around the both of them, so telepaths couldn't read their thoughts. He would need something else. Link then leapt over onto Sapphira behind Eragon before the blades clashed again. Eragon was skilled, but Link was more. Quickly he sent the sword tumbling to the ground.

Eragon's view

Brisignr had just fallen down to the camp; he heard it clash on the ground. But now Murtagh had him pinned down at sword point. But then the fog cleared. This wasn't Murtagh, but a brown blond elf; but something about him wasn't an Elf

" Your Eragon aren't you?"

" Yes"

" Hello, my name is Link"

" Okay, Link, why are you speaking in the human language, why not the ancient language?"

" What is that?"

" Wait, you are no elf"

" No I am not. I come from another world. I landed in Galbotorix's castle where Thorn was imprisoned"

" But Thorn belongs to Murtagh, and he is Galbotorix's most trusted servant"

" Well, they said something happened to him. However along with my friend Zelda, we rescued two others from the castle, and we must speak to your leader"

" Okay" Eragon said as their dragons flew out to where Kirby was. Thorn had already told Sapphira, the battle cutting off the link shared by Eragon and Sapphira. As they landed, something weird began to happen to Eragon. He began to glow an orange color, as did Kirby. Then a keyblade, the same as his in ten new keys, formed in his hands.

" Gulp" Kirby gasped in; Kirby

" What is that"?

"_Wait, my dimensional twin can use a keyblade," Eragon asked. He, Arya and Oromis had also entered the theatre, Sapphira and Glaedr had decided not to._

" _Yes, there I began to feel the possibility. I will let the movie explain why this happened, but keyblades remain cross dimensional. Victoria in this dimension just got her keyblade quicker than the state of the worlds had planned"_


	7. Chaos in three worlds

In Camelot

Well, I have added a new series into my story continuity. Here is a hint; it is new but yet old, came out 2008 in Britain and has a same but different character who lives in one of the world in kingdom hearts. Again I really would like people who read this story to send me reviews, or ideas or at the least just vote on my poll and read my other stories. Just be honest; what am I doing wrong on this story. Also I wish to point out that I plan to have all the keyblade wielders from 10 new keys to appear in this story in some form or another. Also I plan to add a trio of girls who will play an important role in the planned third sequel to 10 new keys. Okay lets really just come to the chase, I know that several stories these days feature vampires; blame Twilight for that. Howver sorry to dissapoint lovers of New Moon and such but I can assure you This story will not, nor will any of my stories ever feature any of the Twilight Characters. I personally do not like Twilight and never will. Its just too romantic ( and in the love kinda Romantic) for my personal tastes. Okay rolling Chaos in three worlds.

" Cool, this is like a castle" Kiki said happily. She, Thomas, Roxas and Namine; after Thomas had sealed the keyhole in Mew city, had come here because Thomas could sense an approach of Organization members; he sensed Lexax and Rayxhr.

" Now Thomas, I have made two discoveries you should take note of" Rhinox said via hologram.

" Like?"

" First, those trophies that appeared are a side effect of something, we are not quite sure what."

" And?"

" Also, this world has a ban of magic. Anything in the remoteness of magic will get you killed"

" Okay, so does anyone have fencing skills here?" Thomas said concerned. Keyblades, transformations, pokemon; all of those would cause issue. He wasn't worried about himself, but the others

" Don't worry, I inherited Sora's fencing skills" Roxas brought up. " Plus in worlds like this, girls aren't allowed to use swords or basically anything else"

" Roxas!!!" Namine said annoyed slapping him; then in a lighter tone said " That hurts if you talk like that"

Meanwhile in Lyoko

" This isn't good" Maylene said concerned to the group. They were hiding in an abandoned building and monster lasers had knocked out all five of her Pokemon (her battleground team; Lucario, Hitmontop, Berloom, Medicham and Machamp).

" We may need another plan" Jeremy brought up.

" What do you have in mind" Aelita asked intrigued.

" I was looking in Franz Hopper's notes and I found a document on gummies"

" How is candy going to help us" Ulrich said frustrated.

" Not candy! Franz had found a material that could only be found if a world became linked with other ones like Maylene's. How he knows is anyone's guess, but if I was able to find even just a few pieces, I could build a ship. Gummi ships are able to expand into large pieces and if we got at least some thruster, cockpit, body and wing gummies we could fly to another world"

" Jeremy, is it wise to let Xana win so easily" Aelita said concerned.

Gravely Jeremy answered, " Would you rather die?"

Solemnly, the rest all agreed and they began to look for Gummi parts

Back to Thomas

" This is Camelot, right" Namine asked Thomas

" Correct" Thomas, said brandishing his normal sword. They had found a camp of dead soldiers and had picked up two swords for Roxas and two for himself. The dead were gone, obviously the work of the heartless. However for Namine and Kiki Thomas had found some daggers just in case anything was to happen.

" Now lets work on how we will present ourselves. Roxas and Namine will be a young couple, I will be Roxas's uncle taking them to the castle to purchase myself a new falcon; as falconry is a big sport here and Kiki can be my spirited daughter who I can't trust not to burn down the chicken coop"

" Hey" Kiki said annoyed as everyone began to laugh.

" Continue Namine. I can tell you are biting your tongue"

" So you are saying we should see Arthur and Merlin. I have read books about them"

" True, but they are your ages; Roxas and Namine. And again if I must stress it; don't use, talk or do anything remotely magic. Sadly I really don't feel like having to see Roxas go mad with revenge, blow up the castle and king and eventually do some mad attempt to give her life again".

" I wou..; actually I probably would"

Now to Alegesia

" Okay, what is this thing" Eragon said angrily tossing the keyblade away. However it then materialized back in his hand in a flash of light.

" That is one of those weapons like the one Xeress used" Zelda brought up.

" And Kirby had imitated that keyblade thing, so perhaps being so close to him had a reaction" Link proposed before shaking his hand in front of Kirby. Nothing happened. Zelda and Ben also tried but failed.

" Why are you the only one with a keyblade" Zelda asked before a dark portal opened and Pete appeared.

" Why if it isn't the two people who set our prisoners free. And Eragon; this is a treat for me. The more the merrier in a prison I say….. Whoa why does he have a keyblade" Pete said startled at the end.

" Eragon, allow me" Sapphira asked before trying to ear Pete. He screamed like a girl before running away again, but he left behind a Guard armor heartless and trapped Eragon and Link in a barrier field with it. Sapphira tried to get in but the wall repelled her.

" Okay, let's hope this keyblade thing works" Eragon muttered before the heartless began to wildly punch at them. Quickly they evaded the blows before the keyblade contacted the heartless. Sending it back away, Link took an arrow and lunged it into the heartless's leg. The leg vanished as the heartless hobbled pitifully towards Eragon. However Eragon had a plan and with telepathy told Link. Link nodded and they surged forward as one; keyblade and Master sword together.

" Brisignr" Eragon chanted before both swords became gulfed in fire. Leaping they struck the heartless in the center and the heartless was destroyed. As the barriers lifted, Eragon felt a familiar presence. Turning he saw Arya and Nasuada; both stunned.

" Okay, this could be a long fill in" Ben muttered to himself

Back to Camelot

" What in the name of Camelot are those things Arthur" young Merlin asked his equally young friend Arthur. Several Shadow heartless had appeared outside of Camelot where Merlin and Arthur had been practicing swordplay. As one leapt at Merlin before he could react another figure appeared out of the forest. He had brown hair, was tall and wore green robes.  
" Arthur, Merlin those are heartless" the figure address before slicing off the heartless with swords. Then three other figures appeared from the woods; a blond girl in a white dress, a blond boy in a white shirt and pants and a younger girl with blond hair and an orange suit.  
" Why do you use such weak weapons Thomas. You know you and your friends can use better than swords and dagger" an ugly which said appearing.

" Maleficent" Thomas said annoyed.

" Honestly, you aren't getting any heartless down quickly if you are like that" Maleficent said before summoning dark clouds that summoned forth lightning that paralyzed the newcomers.

" Well, give me a reason why I shouldn't respect Uther's ban on magic?"

" Because now fear my magic heartless storm" Maleficent said summoning Wizard, Book Master and Wyvern heartless.

" Arthur, please don't mention this to your father; go Chansey" Thomas yelled throwing out a Chansey; a large pink pokemon with an egg in a pouch on its stomach. As Merlin and Arthur looked startled Thomas said " Heal Bell" Chansey then glowed and a lovely ringing sound engulfed the area, un paralyzing Thomas and the others. As a heartless charged at Merlin; Thomas yelled " Chansey protect them with egg bomb" and Chansey did just that. Summoning his keyblade and lightsabre; as did the others weapons and powers Thomas said, " Prepare to dance"

Meanwhile in lyoko

" Finished" Jeremy said. They had just built a ship like the one Sora had used. However then a squad of hornets flew in surrounding them. Joining them was a giant robot, which looked like a Platypus. Inside it was Dr. Doofemsmirtz!

" Ha; so you think you could escape. Well I hope you are ready for my greatest invention; the Platypus battalion robot beast of doom, inator! I have scanned the abilities and skills of my arch nemesis, Perry the Platypus into this machine, and added this" He said as the mouth opened; and a huge light blue green laser shot out of it and destroyed Kadic Academy a few blocks down in a giant explosion; thankfully no one was hurt.

" Whoa" Jeremy said disturbed. He then fell down as the lasers struck them all but Aelita was shielded by Jeremy; turning all of them but her into trophies.

" So, little lady are you ready to give up?"

" Don't" Xeress said surprising everyone around and landing before Aelita; summoning her keyblade. She had given up her cloak and had gone back to her regular clothes from before. However then she and Aelita glowed and Aelita's keyblade from 10 new keys appeared to her. Shrugging; Aelita said

" Okay, time to take apart the platypus man"

" _Hey, that wasn't Merlin. He is old and eccentric," Sora said. He; Kairi, Roxas, Namine and San had also just arrived. Luckily the group liked the story so much they re winded and replayed it for new people._

" _This is a different Merlin Sora; after all people vary between dimensions sometimes. I have heard of dimensions where your brother is Ven; where Kairi is a werewolf and you a vampire and dimensions where Jaypaw is in love with Cinderheart"_


	8. The power of Xeress and Merlin

New members shown, new background and I mention who Thomas's child hood hero was.

" Humph, you fool. I have no need to capture you. I can sense your home world, and I already have atrophied someone from there by the name of Mace Windu. A pity, after that vampire fool Akixnan killed his lord Sidious, I had to capture Windu who had stayed behind to cover the Jedi who had to go into exile"

" Why do you want Windu" Thomas said annoyed. Mace had been his childhood hero.

" Simple, you see those trophies will go into my completed castle. Because of a theft of my trophy of a powerful young boy from the land of aliens; Mace is the only one I have left. And when those trophies are in my castle, I gain all the special powers present in that world. With them, I will create the most powerful heartless and be the universes eternal queen". She gloated evilly before summoning a swarm of shadow heartless who surrounded Roxas, Namine and Kiki. They then began to slash their way through; however enough were there to keep them occupied while she dealt with Thomas, Merlin and Author.

" One problem witch, you have to deal with me Prince Author" Author challenged before charging at her with his sword. Yawning Maleficent twirled her staff to repel him back.

" Honestly, for a prince you have the skills of a peasant moron" Maleficent said annoyed before her staffed glowed and an arrow shot out of it. It struck Merlin, turning him into a statue.

" Brisignr" Thomas said blasting fire into Maleficent sending her flying before she landed with an annoyed grin.

" At least I have a challenger, now it is just you; me and prince Author…." She began before Merlin's statue glowed and Merlin was reanimated. " What" Maleficent said briefly startled before firing another arrow at Prince Author; but it stopped and was reflected back at Maleficent; who used her staff to absorb it. With the energy she summoned a barrier around herself, Merlin and Author blocking out the others forcing Thomas to have to leave the inexperienced warriors to help Roxas and company.

" Okay, I didn't do that" Thomas said before Merlin stepped forward.

" I did. Author, I have never told you this, but I have strong magical abilities". Merlin quickly explained before Maleficent began firing several arrows at Author. However Merlin simply blocked it with magic. However with a smirk Maleficent changed tactics and instead fired at Merlin.

" No!!!!" Author said shielding Merlin with his own body turning into a trophy. Merlin tried to un trophy him but a portal opened beneath him sending him back to her castle.  
" You monster" Merlin said summoning a magical blast of energy at her while she did the same. The energy unleashed sent both of them flying backwards; both of them struggling back up. With a grin Maleficent took her leave as the barriers faded. Noticing the keyhole in the castle gateway, Thomas quickly sealed it.

" You know that was amusing" Lexax gloated as she and Rayxhr warped in.

" Do you two know what happened" Merlin demeaned.

" Yes, if I had a heart, I would find it amusing" Lexax chided before they disappeared again before Thomas could try to beat them into statues.

" Thomas, let me go with you. I must save Author. For it, is my destiny to protect Author".

" Okay, just be prepared for the various worlds great differences"

" Also no move making on Namine, Roxas has already taken her" Kiki butted in, before Roxas groaned, as did Namine.

" Kiki don't say things like that" blushing to sort of put doubt into the proposal that Kiki wasn't right.

In lyoko

The two-keyblade wielders Xeress and Aelita were now battling Doofemsmirtz and the hornets. Doofemsmirtz was preparing his platypus laser but Xeress leapt onto the robots beak. Seeing Doofemsmirtz inside it, she shrouded her keyblade in light and flung it into it sending the robot downwards into the ground. However Doofemsmirtz had escaped before this.

" You know, this is kind of cool" Aelita said happily while fighting the hornets. Her keyblade had given her lyoko powers back, and she enjoyed the energy fields she was able to fire at the hornets. Quickly after Doofemsmirtz was defeated, Xeress had used light to defeat the last hornet.

" That was entertaining; traitor" a cloaked organization member said angry before warping in.

" Xeress" Aelita said scared.

" I was once with them. However I feel like something tells me to fix the problem I share with them without the open warfare that destroyed worlds just like Lyoko".

" Shut up" the member, said removing her hood. She had blond hair, and her personality had changed from valley girl to tomboy when she became a nobody. This was Xovlerc. Summoning her sneak guns; Xeress told Aelita to ready the ship. As Aelita ran to her fallen friends; Xovlerc attacked. Avoiding her shots, Xeress dashed at her before slicing her in half. However she faded and another one appeared. " Did you forget, I am the illusion wielder? Tricks like that are child's play for me". Getting agitated, Xeress began slashing illusion after illusion until she finally pointed out the real Xovlerc who was on the upper support beams of the building. Firing pure light from her keyblade at Xovlerc, she fell down to ground level. " Nice trick, but you are no match for me. Darkness exists as one with my illusions"

" Well, maybe you forgot, the keyblade is light" Xeress said engulfing the area in bright light. As Xovlerc blinked the light out of her eyes, the ship and everyone else was gone.

" Why did I teach her how to use light like that?"

" Your mistake you valley fool" another member said warping in. This member was once Aelita's friend odd, but he was now Oxdd; an earth powered nobody. Hissing while showing off her fangs, Xovlerc asked him what he was doing.

" Simple, if that little pink haired princess can wield a keyblade, who knows who else may. So Xemnas has ordered us both to follow them and investigate."

" Yes" Xovlerc said respecting her leaders power.

" _Why is Odd evil here" Aelita said disturbed._

" _True, odd is a very light and carefree person. Personally I would have expected Raimundo to be in his place" Omi lectured_

" _Hey, that isn't nice Omi; what about the time Chase…" Raimundo, who had just entered with Clay and Kiminko started to say before Kiminko butted in._

" _Please don't talk about it"_


	9. Who is going where?

Vote on my newest poll to expand some of these presented stubby ideas. The poll will tell you whom is being paired with.

" Space is pretty isn't it Jeremy" Aelita said softly to Jeremy. Decides Xeress; who was leaning against the wall, they were alone in the cockpit, as Ulrich, Maylene and Yumi had already fallen asleep.

" I can think of something even more beautiful" Jeremy brought up.

" What?"

" You" Jeremy said flittingly as Aelita giggled. Xeress shrugged. Seeing young love helped her in knowing she had true emotions. However the tranquil scene wasn't going to last…

" Lord Megatron, unknown ship approaching; should we commence operation, fire the space laser" Soundwave (G1) asked Megatron (G1). The Decepticons had detected the approaching ship, and it wasn't one of theirs. Decides the Autobots, Megatron also wanted to keep Maleficent away. Megatron had declined Malificent's alliance; he was concerned only to conquer Cybertron from the Autobots. He didn't like the sound of heartless; Autobot and Decepticon hearts; or sparks as they were here are dangerous to tamper with; as in nuclear explosion on steroids bad. However he was confident he could still destroy the Autobots. Those annoyingly good; help cyber human city Autobots.

" Fire the space laser" Megatron ordered.

" Commence operation, fire the space laser Rumble (G1)" Soundwave commanded in his mechanized voice as Rumble fired the laser and struck the ship.

On the ship.

" We are losing Altitude" Jeremy screamed as the others woke up rudely and ran into the cockpit. The ship was smoking and was about to crash.

" We have shock absorbers; right" Maylene said concerned.

" Yes, I made sure to add those"

" And a repair kit" Yumi pressed.

" Repair kit?" Jeremy said confused as they all began screaming as the ship crashed on the metallic world of Cybertron.

" Blast it, remind me to blast Waspinator (BW) out of annoyance" Megatron complained at them landing on Cybertron; deep in Autobot Territory.

In the warriors forest

" Tonight has one great storm; don't you agree Jaypaw?" the brown tabby she cat Leafpool asked her blind, incredibly gifted gray tom apprentice Jaypaw.

" Defiantly isn't helping Mousefur sleep, I had to give her a couple of poppy seeds just for last night" He said annoyed. Mousefur was an elder, and the warrior code said they had to be cared for beyond everything else.

" Leafpool"

" Yes?"

" Does something seem different about the lightning"?

" What do you mean?"

" It is hitting in one spot; around the sky oak. Almost like it being summoned and controlled by someone; and I don't see the use of Starclan to blast an area like that reputedly"

" Interesting, I'm noticing it too; we should ask Firestar to send a patrol to check it out" Leafpool said before heading into the medicine cat's den for the night. However after Leafpool was fast asleep; Jaypaw slunk out. Being blind the darkness didn't do anything. However, something about the lightning was intriguing him so he went to go check it out.

In the City Zoo

" Men, today's training will involve us to imagine the most horrible, annoying thing you can think up. I want every gruesome detail that is appropriate for pre teen readers so paint" Skipper told his companions. Today he, Ricco, Kowalski and Private were drawing the most horrifying thing they could draw. After a while they finished.

" Well here is mine" Skipper presented. It was crude, but it looked like him glued to the annoying Lemur, King Julian.

" Can you top this" Kowalski said displaying a drawing of a mime that was very detailed.

" Kowalski how is a mime scary?"

" That's deeply classified Skipper" Kowalski said shivering at the thought of it.

"Okay, Ricco" Skipper said changing the subject. It showed Ricco, being taught by Kowalski in a classroom in a manor like that of an elementary art class.

" Hey, that isn't terrifying, like Mimes" Kowalski said still shivering.

" And last but not least private" Skipper came to his youngest comrade. It was a picture of a blender; with the penguins and king Julian in it.

" Could you imagine if we met a penguin like Julian" Private explained. Everyone agreed that probably would tip the charts.

In Avataria

" Twinkle toes; where are you" Toph said referring to Aang. However Katara spotted him on the top of a tree.

" Toph, he is up in that tree, so lets ask him nicely to come…" Katara began before Toph kicked the tree sending Aang down flat on his face. " Or we could injure him, that works too. So Aang; why were you up a tree?"

" Katara, I was just thinking, the sky is just so vast"

" Okay?"

" Decides if you ride Appa or a air balloon or a glider, only the birds; momo and bats fly beside me. I almost wish to meet another person; who flies in the sky so vast"

Alegesia

" So Galbatorix has eliminated Murtagh" Nasuada said surprised.

" No, his heart was lost after he fought Oromis. However I wasn't affected. He disappeared, and I don't know what became of him"

" However it isn't the worst of our problems" Zelda said serious.

" What else do you mean?"

" Maleficent is trying to empty our world of heroes and is turning people into trophies. Your Varden is of need of talent, so myself, Link, Kirby and Ben will help you for now. Who knows, we may find others from our world."


	10. Samus the bounty hunter, Sari the kid

Cybertron

New chapter, new plotlines and characters and this chapter is recommended for those who watch a lot of Code lyoko or Transformers animated. No comments today from other characters though…

" What am I?" the young red head Sari asked herself. Her father had told her she was half transformer; not entirely human. She never had a mother; only her father. Could she even trust her father at all? That is why she ran off, deep into the no mans land of Cybertron. She wanted to find herself. Walking up to a steel pillar, she summoned a power orb and flung it into the pillar destroying it. " Hmm, I wonder" she said after doing that. However did she know she was being watched; by two people…

" The Doofemsmirtz calling Maleficent" Doofemsmirtz called Maleficent from his rebuilt Platypus battalion robot beast of doom, inator. And he had given it an upgrade; a garlic cannon and dark arrow trophy ray.

" Okay, your robot is now assigned to get Megatron, so why are you still there?"

" Maleficent, bring us the data on keyblade wielders?"

" Okay" Maleficent said intrigued as he looked at the data. This list had present and future keyblade wielders.

" This is interesting," he said looking at one photo.

" Why"  
" There is this girl here; and she matches a picture here; a miss Sari Sumdac."

" What, okay I give you permission to go after her first" Maleficent permitted.

Back with Sari

" So, you are one interesting little girl" a voice said. Turning in shock Sari saw a giant platypus machine standing before her. " You have those powers; and more. So be a good girl and prepare to be atrophied". A giant arrow shaped laser was fired at her. Quickly she just barley avoided it.

" Okay, what do you want" Sari said; her voice said with the fear of a young girl evident. However then another figure leapt to her. It was someone in a metal suit. Silently aiming an arm cannon, she and the odd figure attacked the giant robot.

" Garlic cannon" Doofemsmirtz screamed firing a machine gun of garlic at Sari. Unfazed she ran through it, even grabbing one and taking a bite out of it. " Oh, you aren't a vampire" Doofemsmirtz said embarrassed before Sari fired a power orb into the robot; knocking it onto its back. Then the figure fired a laser from its arm at the robot but it got up and a giant laser was fired from its mouth. The laser was stopped and the explosion sent the figure flying into a metal pillar. Its suit sparking, Sari leapt onto the bots bill and sent power orb electricity into the machine blowing it up. Out of it came a German who looked like one of those pharmacists. Disappearing with an evil chuckle; Sari ran over to the figure.  
" Are you okay" Sari asked concerned.

" Y..ess" the figure groaned. The voice was; feminine.

" Wait, you are a girl" Sari asked shocked as the figure removed her helmet. She was blond with blue eyes.

" The name is Samus" She said in greeting. She seemed friendly.

" Sari" Sari replied back taking her hand and pulling her up. Taking off her power suit revealing a form fitting blue suit; Samus inspected her suit. It was pretty beat up. However the cold Cybertron winds were making Sari shiver. It didn't bother Samus, she had cold resistant DNA, but she couldn't see a little girl so cold. Call it motherly instinct.

" Wait here" she said to Sari as she ran out into the metal plains. In a few minutes she ran back with a large handful of the garlic Doofemsmirtz had launched at them. Getting the idea, Sari used her power and lit the garlic on fire, creating a nice campfire setting.

" So, exactly who are you" Sari brought up

" What do you mean?" Samus said confused.

" You don't look like you are from Cybertron; no human has a power suit like you do"

" No, I don't know; where I am. I come from a world called Brawlia"

" Brawlia?"

" Yes, it is a world with so many different people. The great jungle king Donkey Kong; the Flying wonder Kirby and dozens of others. However some things happened and Maleficent invaded. She has been sending us away from our world; one by one. I was one of the first and I have been out here for weeks."

" So what are you doing here Sari" Samus said changing the subject.

Sighing, she summoned a power orb " I discovered that I; am half transformer".

" Transformer, as in the giant robots who live that way" Samus asked pointing the opposite direction Sari had come.

" No, that is decepticon territory; I come from the Autobots. The Decepticon's are evil; the Autobot's are good, they protect the only human settlement on Cybertron."

" But why did you leave. I can easily tell that you weren't forced to"

" I; just want to discover who I am and what is my purpose in life," Sari said sadly.

" But what about your friends, your family?" Samus pushed before they saw something falling from space. It was a ship; and it crashed about a half mile away. " We should check that out" Samus told Sari; who nodded in agreement. However before they got anywhere; two figures appeared.

" Hold it right there" the female said; holding up weird guns.

" Sorry, but we have; special business with that ship, and we can't have you interfere" the male said. Nodding to each other, Samus got out a ray gun and Sari summoned a power orb.

" Sorry, but we are not going to let you get past us" the girl said before they attacked.

At the ship

" So, how are we fixing this thing" Maylene said looking at the damaged ship. However Xeress wasn't paying attention.

" Xeress" Aelita asked curious.

" Look out there" Xeress said; referring to the explosions out where Sari and Samus were.

" Who's going to check it out" Maylene asked Jeremy. Nodding to Jeremy; Aelita summoned her keyblade and bathed herself in pink aura. After that she appeared as she did in lyoko, but not computerized.

" Okay, now that is cool" Xeress said with genuine complements. Aelita nodded and fired the aura onto Ulrich and Yumi; who also changed into their lyoko looks.

" Wait, you can do that," Yumi said after the shock faded.

" But why isn't Jeremy getting on of those" Xeress asked confused.

" Simple, Einstein looks horrible" Ulrich joked with Jeremy groaning in agreement.

" Okay, Maylene and I will stay here and repair the ship; the rest of you go investigate what is happening" Jeremy ordered as Maylene called out her pokemon to help repair the ship. However Ulrich had already run off. Ulrich had great speed in his lyoko form and the rest followed behind him.

Back to Sari and Samus

" Samus, are you okay" Sari said concerned. She had taken an arrow in the shoulder and now she was projecting a power shield to protect herself and Samus. The sneak guns and arrows were really annoying and coming at them like a total war. While the girl had taken off her hood; the boy hadn't.

" Shoulder's wrenched" Samus replied in pain. However as her shield failed, a boy in a samurai suit with two swords had reflected a sneak gunshot. Following him was a Japanese girl with sharp fans; a pink haired girl with wings and an odd sword and a blue clothed orange blond with a similar sword

General

" Xeress, so _good_ to see you again" the male chided without emotion; witch was very different from his original self.

" Wait, I know that voice, its Odd!!!" Aelita said shocked. Taking off his hood; Odd or should I say Oxdd grinned evilly.

" Its Oxdd now" he said emotionlessly. He snapped his fingers and several vampire dusks appeared out of nowhere.

" Oxdd, it was never like you to use dusks" Xeress said annoyed. Quickly slicing one in half she leapt at Oxdd, only for him to summon a staff that looked like an elongated version of his laser arrows. With it he went on par with Xeress before using his earth powers to lock her in place with earth. Struggling she broke out but then a laser arrow struck her backwards.

" I am your senior in power Xeress. You barley repelled Xovlerc, but that is because she specializes in sneaking past people, not killing them." He gloated before a razor sharp fan struck him in his shoulder. Turning he saw Yumi.

" Odd or Oxdd or whatever; you lost the meaning of your lyoko powers" she gloated before she flung her other fan at him. He grabbed it and instead flung it at Yumi sending her into the metal pillar and onto the ground.

" Yumi" Ulrich said concerned. When she got up he sighed in relief before running at Oxdd. " Okay Odd, lets see if you actually have talent now". Ulrich knew how Odd was easily provoked; and decides to encourage it. With a hiss Odd leapt at him with his arrow staff but Ulrich calmly said triplicate. With that he disappeared and three Ulrich's surrounded Oxdd.

" Oxdd, you can never defeat me" The Ulrich's said in unison before all three attacked him. By now Aelita and Xeress were at Xovlerc. Together the heroes had defeated the dusks and had cornered both nobodies. And now Jeremy had fixed the ship with Maylene and it was now overhead. Smirking in an un-spoken plan, Oxdd leapt towards it while Xovlerc summoned a dusk. However she then used her illusion powers to modify it into a dusk powered copy of a hero she once fought; Ben or should I say one of his aliens Upgrade.

" Now my creation, take over the techno organic" Xovlerc commanded as she leapt skyward as the beast attacked Sari.

" Sari" Samus yelled concerned. To make matters worse, Xovlerc had created a barrier so Jeremy and Maylene were stuck against Oxdd. However Sari glowed; as did Aelita and Xeress. The Upgrade copy was thrown off and exploded as Sari escaped. But the upgrade attack did change her. She had been aged to sixteen by its attempt to control her that had backfired and instead she used it to upgrade herself embracing her techno organic nature. Also a keyblade; again the same as 10 new keys appeared to her, confusing Sari for a minute before she embraced it instead.

" Sari" Samus said her voice layered in grief.

" Samus, I'm fine. But one question"

" What"

Laughing Sari asked, " Can I have a car"?

" Guys" Aelita said concerned as Oxdd landed on the ship. He then broke open the door and ran into the cockpit, blasting Maylene into a trophy.

" Odd" Jeremy said shocked.

" Its Oxdd"

" _Jeremy" _Jeremy heard in his head as Aelita's keyblade appeared in his hand. Aelita could temporary give his keyblade to a person if she wished; and she did. Laughing at him knowing Jeremy wasn't a fighter, Oxdd summoned his staff and lunged at Jeremy. However he knew what to do. Avoiding Odd's strike he swung Aelita's keyblade into his back atrophying him. Sensing it Xovlerc tried to get to him but a blast of light from Xeress instead forced her to flee. Pulling them up and freeing Maylene, everyone got onboard before they flew off. Samus had locked Oxdd in the ship's brig. Giving Aelita back her keyblade, Jeremy flew onward. Alongside Aelita to his right and Samus his left along with Sari and Xeress leaning against the wall and with everyone else going back to bed, the ones awake got some time to talk and Samus told him what Maylene had already told him.

" So, do you think we should fly to Brawlia directly" Sari asked.

" No Sari, I believe it would be best to find some help" Samus answered.


	11. ROB and Alcurd and Thomas

With that burst of views, call me happy.

In Draculania

" Thomas, something is on your mind" Roxas pressed. They had landed on this world because they sensed a duo of Organization members.

" Yes, it is what Maleficent said"

" You mean you're worried about your friends?" Roxas asked intending to push forward. However then Thomas threw his keyblade. Startled Roxas jumped back as did the others, however the keyblade instead hit someone in the alleyway, who then turned to dust.

" Vampire, we must keep moving"

Somewhere in space

" Space, in never ends does it" Samus said to Xeress.

" No it doesn't. So many worlds exist; so close but so far" however her voice seemed weak.

" What's wrong with you?"

" My beliefs"

" What?"

Groaning Xeress replied" As you know, vampires drink blood. However unlike the other's among Organization 13V; I didn't go and just kidnap someone to do it. I instead would sneak off to my world and take some of the medical blood that used to be provided for me. Call it weakness but it hurts me morally to drink a living persons blood and killing them."

" I understand, but why don't you go off to your home world for some"

" Simple, I have a feeling Ulrich and Yumi don't trust me that well. If I were to suddenly change course, they will think I am flying off to the organization stronghold" Xeress said saddened before she noticed a comet flying by. It was deep red, almost on fire. Something about it sparked something deep inside her.

" I heard of that comet on a bounty mission some years ago, that was Sozin's Comet. It is said to give power to any user of fire"

Back to Thomas

" This should be the place," Thomas said as they arrived at the Hell sing manor.

Panting after crossing a city, Kiki groaned, " why didn't we just come here in the first place"/.

" Simple, I wished to assess the vampire numbers here. They aren't organization, and sensing and then eliminating four vampires shows that the organization has not affected the vampires here. Do you not find it quite curious?"

" Well, it is interesting. Shouldn't they want a large army of vampire original nobodies?" Namine brought up.

" But yet that is also bad"

" How so?"

" The force tells me many things. That Kiki is hungry, that Roxas is spooked and that Merlin wishes he ate a garlic sandwich before hand," Thomas humorously said before they saw an explosion of dark, fire and ghost energy in the manor. Thomas ran to find its source, followed by the others.

" Who are you clowns supposed to be" The former master of Xeress named Alcurd said darkly while trying to protect his master Integra and the butler Walter. He panted with exhaustion.

" The name is Koxuz," the scared one said with fire in his hand. Once bad, then good but back on the dark side; Koxuz has traveled a twisted road.

" Humph, why bother saying my name to you. However you have been a slightly entertaining adversary. Call me Dyaxnn," the larger, more muscled and kind of creepy companion of Koxuz answered. This was not the Danny we all know and love. This Danny nobody was created when Danny had sacrificed his heart while battling a giant heartless that nearly destroyed his home world Amity Park. However his normal spirit was trapped in the ghost zone and his darker alternate self took his body and the nobodying affects. Even Xemnas fears his power; luckily for him the obedience side effect worked 100%

" Tell me, what do you want" Alcurd managed to say.

" We need to trap that traitorous which, and what better way then baiting her with her colleges. That girl and her friends from Lyoko, Cybertron and Brawlia hold Oxdd captive and betraying our organization is a capital crime already" Dyaxnn said emotionlessly.

" Wait, you mean our little police girl?" Alcurd said shocked.

" You should have done your job. Not only being a vampire, but thinking as a human prevented her from becoming one of us; with her sense of Justice and all of that junk a good nobody abandons" Koxuz sneered.

" Seras was never for obeying anyone. She will always do what is right, even if she is now under a new being and name" Alcurd defiantly said. However unknown to them, Thomas had opened a portal, not to let them in but to contact Xeress and inform her.

With Xeress

" Are you believing that?" Samus asked her

" Yes, and I think I understand who is revealing this to me"

Back to where we were

" Honestly, for a vampire master you can't beat two Vampire wannabe's" Thomas's voice rang as he and his group burst into the room, keyblades and other weapons drawn. However Koxuz snapped his fingers summoning dusks. However what Thomas said was reverse physiology

" Oh yeah" Alcurd challenged and with the last of his strength used dark powers to destroy the dusks before falling unconscious. Sighing, Thomas stepped forward.

" Now Rexnd" Dyaxnn suddenly yelled. Coming from nowhere, Rexnd and his space swords were blocked by a quick thought of magic energy from Merlin. However with a ball of stellar energy Rexnd sent Merlin flying back before Merlin managed to steady himself in-flight and landed before Integra and Walter, clutching a cramp of exhaustion.

" So, its you Thomas. Well it doesn't matter who you have brought to the party, can you and your fan girls beat us"

" Did he just call me Thomas's fan girl" everyone, especially Roxas said steamed. However then from a removal portal another character suddenly appeared from Brawlia.

" Battle mode initiate" it said. It was a robot with a powerful laser and hovering abilities.

" I am R.O.B!"

Please send me a message about who will team up with Thomas and Rob against Dyaxnn, Koxuz and Rexnd. Say Roxas, Namine or Kiki!!! Oh and Alcurd was not trophied due to his advanced dark power, for triva. And I have stopped the adding of comments for now.


	12. DeDeDe has his own hero moments

With this chapter, I have introduced several more characters into my continuity; including the important girl trio I had mentioned earlier. Also some ideas that I abandoned for Thomas Adventures and earlier planned plot points will be reborn starting this chapter. So please review this and give me the word on the coolness, smartness or randomness of my character choices. This chapter is admirably short and sweet while I wait for someone to tell me who is to team up with Thomas and R.O.B vs. Dyaxnn, Koxuz and Rexnd.

Meanwhile

" _Okay, now this is going to show an example of a character that seems selfish but in reality is doing good" Thomas brought up_

" Humph, you mangy birds actually put up a good what for. But you can't beat me, the mighty Pete" Pete gloated as he stood before the penguins statues. The ability for both sides to gain heartless or nobodies was crippled by the statues natural process, which protects the heart and soul. However they could still get pureblooded ones from the realm of darkness, but that was dangerous.

" Now to get these guys back before he gets here"

" Yawl talking about me" a voice said with a Texan accent. Turning, he saw whom he feared; the Penguin king DeDeDe! DeDeDe was a selfish, yet actually nice king. He was powerful too; he managed to best two of the organization; Xovlerc and Xonew at once. However a spell by maleficent kept him from being able to free trapped heroes nor could his army.

" What do you think your doing here?" Pete said angrily. Taking out a hammer, DeDeDe swung Pete with his hammer; but a dark portal saved Pete and stopped him from being atrophied. Seeing the penguins, he summoned a waddle do and waddle D with transwarp energy. The three of them picked up the penguins and went back to the castle DeDeDe was using. Transwarp was an easy and reliable transport; but it can't go to certain worlds; such as Star Wars Galaxy and Brawlia.

Castle Oblivion

The icy palace had lost its power draining abilities. The heartless had been picked up by Maleficent and the castle remained abandoned due to its strategic lacking location. However DeDeDe had landed here when he was kidnapped, and he and his army currently resided here. It was on the 13th floor where he resided. Here he had several trophies present here that he had rescued from Maleficent; the first two hailed from Jump City and were Starfire and Robin; the next three were bears from the vanishing wilderness named Lusa, Tolko and Kallik. Third was a trio hailing from the Frozen world; Sid the sloth; Manny the bear and Diego the saber tooth. Finally from New Townsville were the three heroines Blossom Z, Bubbles Z and Buttercup Z. King DeDeDe then placed a golden brooch of himself on the penguins, as did all the others. However these brooches were special. Given enough time they would re animate the wearer. Sighing in content, the king went to his quarters as the Waddles of various types went on guard duty.

" _So many heroes of so many types"_


	13. Big Vampire brawl

Okay, I am expanding on King DeDeDe, uniting two groups together, battling several organization members, taking a trophy, preparing drama and connection to 10 new keys. Also I sort of attacked cheese in it too, but he is annoying agree with me. Well, please read and review and again I allow non signed in reviews. It isn't taboo to review stories people. Also I made I typo. Manny is a Mammoth, not a bear. And also for reference, DeDeDe has characters from Teen Titans (anime), Seekers, Ice Age, Penguins of Madagascar and Power Puff girls Z.

" You have been a great help. If it weren't for you helping to keep an eye on yawl statues who knows how bad it could have ended. But yawl all agree that we must go out and get the remaining ones that snipping coyote Maleficent has captured; don't yawl agree" DeDeDe asked his new friend. She was dark haired; and resembled Kairi. This was Xion.

' De, you have been a good friend. When my statue somehow ended up in Brawlia those years ago; you released me. I feel like I am my own person now. When all of this started; I followed you to this castle; my birthplace. I can't allow Xemnas to do what he did before again; and Maleficent must also be stopped"

Then suddenly a waddle do ran into the room. Whispering to DeDeDe, he excitedly ran into the room, telling Xion;  
" The Statues are re animating!!"

Meanwhile

" Tisk tisk" Dyaxnn said snapping his fingers sealing Thomas and Rob off from the others. However then a beam of light rained down, one into the arena summoning the team with Jeremy and Xeress. In the arena landed Xeress; and the others landed beside Roxas, Namine and Kiki. The others had to watch the battle with Roxas and Namine. With the others stuck out of the arena; Dyaxnn began to fume.

" Xeress, you betrayed us"

" Alcurd has told you already, if I don't believe in something which I don't see as morally right, will I do it NO" Xeress angrily said summoning her keyblade.

" Honestly, the odds are you should flee, save yourselves the trouble" Thomas said shaking his head. With that the nobodies attacked.

" Stand still you outdated toy" Koxuz snarled. R.O.B had hovered over every fireball he tossed at him; and came in behind Koxuz. Grabbing him in a hug; R.O.B hovered high before tossing Koxuz into the ground. Headfirst Koxuz crashed into the ground. Struggling up, he was struck by a laser from R.O.B. Spinning his arms; R.O.B matched the fire swords Koxuz carried. However Koxuz then blind-sided him with fire. As he brandished his swords to finish the job; R.O.B struck him under his chin with a laser. Stumbling, Koxuz retreated

" Take this traitor" Rexnd snarled as he flung his space swords at Xeress. However she merely grabbed them and flung them back. Swerving out of the way he warped behind her. Quickly she struck him with her keyblade and sent him back. Creating a small nebula in the room he snuck up on her, but then a flash of light blinded him. Blinking it out, she was gone. However she came in from behind and blasted him with light. Barley up he retreated as well.

" Prepare to die" Dyaxnn evilly chuckled before unleashing a ghostly wail. Yawning Thomas twirled his lightsabre around blocking it. However this was only part of it.

" Force absorb, force reflect" Thomas yelled as a ghostly wail emitted out of his lightsabre and struck into Dyaxnn. Thomas was able to absorb energy attacks like the ghostly wail and force lightning and send them back in an energy feedback.

Hissing, Dyaxnn separated into four copies of himself. Charging with his ghostly powered fists, Thomas blocked one set of hands with his keyblade before leaping onto his other side and slashing the copy into oblivion. Summoning normal energy from his lightsabre, he sent an energy slash into another copy. Flinging his swords in an X he destroyed the last copy before redirecting his swords into the real one. Desperate he unleashed a last final ghostly wail. Opening a portal Thomas sent the blast somewhere else. Discouraged, Dyaxnn retreated as well.

In fosters home for imaginary friends

" I want chocolate milk" the annoying imaginary friend Cheese whined

" Coco" the virtually mute imaginary friend Coco responded. However then the portal opened and the ghostly wail sent cheese flying. Grinning Coco walked away with a dance in her step

Now back to the serious part

" Alcurd, are you all right" Xeress said extending her hand to her master. Groaning he pulled himself up.

" Seras, what happened to you" Alcurd asked.

" I don't really know myself"

" If I may" Thomas said stepping in. " You see Seras had lost her heart, and became a nobody. However I have recently developed a way to restore a heart without inhumane acts. However due to the vampire differences, I need you Alcurd to stay in the middle of it so I can save the nobodies".

" Thomas, you are the kind of person who bests great foes in battle. Perhaps we should duel sometime. Myself I am willing to help to save my little police girl"

" Stop calling me that" Xeress said laughing genuinely. Thomas then opened a portal and sent Alcurd to Greenia. Thomas had told Cheetor before this to make sure he had blood available and to guard the wildlife. Taking a blood packet out from the portal, Thomas presented it to Xeress. Sighing in a combination of relief and grief; she drank it disturbing Kiki, Jeremy, Aelita, Sari and Yumi into a point of puking. Then she saw this creepy guy. He was a turtle thing with red hair and horns with a giant cannon. It was Bowser with a dark cannon! Firing it he struck Integra when she wasn't looking. A portal sucked her away before Thomas could do anything. Laughing he fired the cannon again at Ulrich; but suddenly fire blocked it. Somehow Xeress had fired a blast of light fire from her hand. Scared Bowser fled.

" Xeress, thank you" Ulrich said sincerely.

" Thanks" She said putting her hand behind her head and grinning.

" Thomas, that reminds me; do you know that Sari and Aelita can wield a keyblade too" Xeress brought up as Sari and Aelita brought out their respective keyblades in response.

" So, the prophecy is going to happen it seems." Laughing in relief Thomas elaborated, " You see I come from a different dimension. There I have my own Aelita, my own Sari, my own so on and so on. I had heard rumors of a prophecy concerning the youths Melody of Atlantica, Ash of Pokemon castle slash Brawlia, Jaypaw of the great forest, Aelita of Lyoko, Jaden of Duel land, Aang of Avataria, Ashitaka of iron town, Sari of Cybertron and Ashoka of the star wars galaxy. All of them are able to wield a keyblade if darkness became too strong. So it seems that you have also been affected"

" Thomas" Optimus Primal rang in.

" Optimus, don't tell me that Alcurd ate all of my rare Javan Rhinos"

" No, but the organization and Maleficent have summoned massive armies in Alegesia."

" What" Everyone said shocked!

This plot is going good, right?


	14. Before the great battle

Some bits before the big battle. Honestly, give me a review. And Yes, I don't like Cheese, the character

Meanwhile

" Ben, your back" Zelda and Nasuada said to Ben, who had been XLR8. The two and Arya were inside Nasuada's tent having tea. The three have bonded as friends and often had teas in the early afternoon.

" Well, lets put it this way, its bad"

" Bad how" Arya said confused.

" As in two very large armies only about 20 miles away coming at us from both sides"

" You are joking, right," Nasuada said standing

" No I'm not. They are trying to find each other and then destroy each other. One army has nobodies under the command of these guys in black cloaks, the other has Galbatorix and the heartless forces" Ben explained with tension in his voice. Hearing the commotion, Link, Eragon and Kirby also wandered in.

" Did I hear large army?" Eragon said sighing. Then suddenly Kirby burped and a holocron came out.

" Okay, what is this" Zelda said poking at it. Being a pre industrial world, space age tech didn't mix well. However she had hit the on button and a hologram of Thomas appeared.

" Please, excuse my interruption, I know you have things on your mind. That is why instead of coming myself, I just put this holocron inside his mouth. Eragon is hear, yes"

" Yes, I am here, whoever you are" Eragon said cautious

" Do you have a odd sword?"

" You mean the keyblade, yes" Eragon said now a little less cautious.

" Interesting. Tell me, is your master alive Eragon" Thomas asked. This dimension had no eldunari so Eragon had no reason to talk about his master when he died.

" No, he was killed in battle by Murtagh, according to Arya" Eragon said solemnly. Thomas had recently discovered that this dimension was a few years ahead of his own. Due to that, the death of Oromis here would not be catastrophic.

" He was a good man, I will miss him. Never mind that, those armies are going to reach your camp in a matter of hours. Will you, Nasuada Night-stalker as the urgals call you allow me to bring some troops to help?"

" I give you permission, just don't come out of Kirby again"

" Got you about that" Thomas said from behind her. Startled she jumped upwards as did the others. He had all the heroes with him.

" Samus, that is you isn't it, and R.O.B!" Zelda said happily with Link nodding in agreement.

" So you guys know each other," Ben said interested.

" Yes, R.O.B knows Link and Zelda" R.O.B answered.

" Same here" Samus brought up.

Meanwhile

" Okay, yawl understands what has been happening. That rattlesnake Maleficent has been attacking world after world taking trophies first and names later. Now we got some reports that she and them vampire nobodies are duping it out in Alegesia. Are we going to let them reek havoc there too!"? DeDeDe rallied his troops. He had several thousands Waddles, plus Xion and the rescued trophies.

" No!!!" They answered.

" Myself, Xion, Blossom and Robin have divided ourselves into four groups. I have the Waddles, Xion has the bears and penguins, Blossom has her fellow puff girls and Robin has Starfire and the ice age beasts. We leave in one our, so get your game face on!!"

" Yes!"


	15. Battle part 1 Thomas vs Ash

This chapter has a lot of pokemon and warrior refrences. Please may all people who don't really understand them look up a refrence for this chapter. And give me a review soon.

" _Pika Pikachu chu pika?" (Means where am I in the story)_

Meanwhile

" Tigerstar, he is, comfortable yes," Maleficent smoothly said to Tigerstar who was in the great forest.

" Yes" Tigerstar said darkly looking at the cage with the electric mouse Pikachu. It was electricity proof, and energy bars stopped its use of iron tail.

" Good, now Ash, you understand our deal" Maleficent asked the young boy. His red hat covered his face and his blue jacket looked unclean. This was Ash, but Maleficent had kidnapped Pikachu and now he had to follow her or else Pikachu would be killed.

" Yes, I will defeat Thomas so Bowser can trophy him"

Meanwhile

The Varden camp was buzzing with activity. Ben had used Diamondhead to create walls of indestructible diamond. The camp looked like a green castle surrounded it. As I say this all the archers are preparing their bows; the supply trains are flowing in and Thomas had finalized his strategy with Nasuada. Archers would be the ones to defend the camp first while the heroes would go on two equal lines and force the armies northward to the nearby mesa where they would instead destroy each other. Thomas had opened a longer light portal to Greenia in the camp; and with two warriors guarding it from small children they could get supplies if necessary. Also Thomas had sent Oxdd over to Greenia to his newest area.

Flashback

" So, what is this place" Alcurd asked Thomas curiously. They were in a holographic area of the base with spaces for four creatures. Alcurd was in the center of the nine areas present and Thomas had placed the trophy of Oxdd in the center. Taking out four poke balls, Thomas released in order on the areas Nuzleaf, Quagsire, Magcargo and Kricketune. Nuzleaf resembles a large Pinocchio with a leaf in his head, Quagsire looked like a really big newt or salamander, Magcargo looked like a snail made of lava and Kricketune was a upright cricket with arms like bows for a violin.

" You see, with you here to give us a place to send the vampire energy, the four pokemon here are of a infinite loop of type. Nuzleaf is a grass type which beats Quagsire which is a water type which beats Magcargo who is a fire type who beasts Kricketune who is a bug type who beats Nuzleaf. The chain goes on infinitely. This creates light energy, which flows into the statue restoring his heart. Xeress has volunteered to wait until the others are purified before she is too. I will give you some credit, you taught her well. She has the right balance that kept her out of pure Nobody control. Her soul can wield a keyblade, as you saw when she sealed Draculania (forgot to show that). After all of this, perhaps you can finally admit a little humanity in a vampire is a good thing," Thomas said laughing at the end while he repeated what Xeress had asked him to say.

End flashback

They had divided into two teams. Thomas would take on the Organization with Kirby, Ben, Samus, Sari, Thorn, Aelita, Jeremy who had been given Undbitr; Brom's sword which Zelda had found while sneaking in Uru'baen, Zelda, Link and R.O.B. Roxas would take on the heartless with Namine, Kiki, Xeress, Maylene, Merlin, Eragon, Sapphira, Arya, Yumi and Ulrich. Roxas's team was currently still at the castle, but Thomas had set out earlier because Thorn had sensed Murtagh, or rather his nobody Turmxagh among the organization. However two others were following him.

" Thomas, do you sense something" Sari asked worried while his group was approaching a dried up riverbed. Thomas planned to hide Thorn here and when the battle began he or Link; whom Thorn began to trust nearly as much as pre nobody Murtagh would fly up and surprise attack them from above with fire. However Thomas had felt something near.

" Yes, I sense a troubled soul" Thomas said. " Also I sense Bowser, the giant turtle. Now everyone keep your eyes out for that cannon of his."

" Thomas" Ash said riding in on a hover board. Landing he pointed a poke ball at Thomas. At that moment Kirby sensed something and ran off.

" So, why do you challenge me" Thomas said with a flash of light summoning one of his pokemon. Thomas was a pokemon master, having trained and currently possessing physically every non-legendary pokemon. Ash didn't respond, his hat obstructing his eyes. He just sent out a pokemon, Staraptor. It was a brown bird with a red hairpiece on its head.

" Okay, I choose you Cradilly" Thomas said sending out his Cradilly. It resembled a plant on a sea floor with a long extended neck. Wordlessly the battle began.

" Staraptor use quick attack"

" Cradilly, avoid it and use Rock Polish" Thomas said. Bending its head while Staraptor flew over it, it then glowed.

" Staraptor aerial ace" Ash said as Staraptor came in at a high speed at Cradilly.

" Cradilly confuse ray then rock polish" Thomas said. With that Cradilly confused Staraptor then it glowed again.

" Cradilly Stealth rock" Thomas said as Cradilly glowed a different white and pointed stones appeared all over. Staraptor broke out of confusion after that.

" Staraptor Close combat"

" Cradilly, avoid it and use Sword dance," Thomas said. Bending its head and moving surprisingly fast to avoid close combat, it began to glow purple as it gained attack. The earlier two rock polishes had built up its speed as well.

" Now Stone edge" Thomas said as blue rings surrounded it and formed rocks that were flung into Staraptor. Falling down defeated Ash returned it.

" Good try Staraptor, you were great now Muk I choose you" Ash said solemnly sending out the purple slime pokemon Muk. Then pointed stones dug into it. Stealth rock was a move that would damage any pokemon sent out.

" Return Cradilly, you did most excellently," Thomas said before summoning another poke ball.

" I need you now Shiftry" Thomas called calling out a Shiftry, the evolved form of Nuzleaf. It had white hair all along its back, a pointy nose, leaf fans for arms and pointy shoes.

" Muk use sludge bomb" Ash ordered.

" Shiftry, dodge and use extra sensory," Thomas said. Shiftry avoided the sludge thrown at him and summoned a physic power. Using it he sent Muk flying upward.

" Shiftry dark pulse" Thomas said as dark rings of energy flung from Shiftry and sent Muk flying even higher. While Ash looked startled, Thomas then told Shiftry to finish Muk with icy wind. Following the request, Shiftry sent icy winds from its leave fan arms and struck Muk. It fell to earth defeated.

" Muk, you tried your best, go Snorlax" Ash said now annoyed calling out the fat, blue bellied pokemon.

" Thank you Shiftry" Thomas said returning it. " Now Berloom time to battle" Thomas said calling out Berloom. It was a walking mushroom with a tail like a boxing arm.

" Snorlax use hyper beam" Ash said as Snorlax let loose the powerful beam.

" Berloom dodge and use Bulk up" Thomas said as Berloom avoided the blast and an orange aura surrounded it boosting its attack and defense.

" Ice punch" Ash said eye twitching as Snorlax came at Berloom with an icy fist.

" Seed bomb" Thomas said as powerful seeds began impacting into Snorlax from Berloom and struck him in his belly sending him back.

" Now lets end this with Dynamic punch" Thomas said as Berloom came running at Snorlax and struck him with a massively destructive punch. Snorlax fell defeated.

" Do you realize what beating me means?" Ash said suddenly angry as he called back Snorlax.

" What is it that troubles you" Thomas said calling back Berloom.

" Pikachu" Ash said sadly as he suddenly glowed orange.

Meanwhile

Jaypaw had found the area where the air cracked with electricity. He sensed two minds; that of a strange mouse creature and Tigerstar. Once a time ago Tigerstar had tried to get him on his side but he had refused to listen. However then the mouse glowed faintly and so did Jaypaw, as his ten new keys keyblade appeared in his jaw. Now he somehow sensed everything in an aura like way. Sensing where the mouse was; in some sort of weird den Jaypaw leapt towards it. Pushing his keyblade in the energy bars; the lasers failed and Pikachu escaped. Side by side, Pikachu cracked electricity in its cheeks while Jaypaw pointed his keyblade at Tigerstar.


	16. Battle part two, faces new and old

The second part of the battle; now with the side battle out in the great forest. Read and Review and no flaming on any randomness of chosing some of the DeDeDe forces. honestly I was trying some more original ones and the penguins were set with DeDeDe and the puffs will one day have their own Thomas team up 10 new key like set up. That however is for another day

On the bluffs

" Okay, so yawl see the two battles" DeDeDe asked his appointed commanders. Nodding he pointed himself and the puff girls to Thomas's area and the others to Roxas's.

Meanwhile

" So Namine, what are you doing?" Roxas asked. While waiting for the heartless to approach, Namine had taken out her sketchpad.

" Just drawing things" Namine responded showing Roxas drawings of herself and his self on a beach kissing, Thomas in a great battle against Xemnas, Aelita and Jeremy Smiling at each other, Merlin holding an apple before him with magic, Samus and Sari in a firing range, Xeress pondering rather to drink a blood packet, Eragon and Link dueling and surprisingly the inside of Sapphira's mouth with the hundreds of pointy teeth and huge tongue.

" How'd you get that drawing?" Roxas asked.

Laughing she said " very carefully!"

Meanwhile

" Grr Growl"

" Ya, sucking sound, boom"

" What is that" Zelda quested as Thomas took Ash by his jacket and dragged him off to where this battle was occurring. His ten new keys keyblade had formed to him and also connected to Pikachu (to explain Jaypaw). They ran past a small hill to see Kirby and Bowser fighting. A dark cannon laid smoking nearby.

" Nice try" Thomas said to ash with some humor elbowing him. Then Kirby leapt above Bowser and using on of his powers and by doing so turning into an anvil. Falling Bowser was sent flying and then was atrophied.

" Hmm, Rhinox sending trophy over for holding" Thomas said warping off Bowser.

Meanwhile

" So you think a mouse can help you. Well can you do this" Tigerstar chuckled as purple darkness covered him like a volt tackle. Pikachu also executed the yellow energy of Volt tackle and Jaypaw also managed a red fire version. The two collided into Tigerstar, sending a massive boom of energy skyward.

At Thunderclan camp

" Tell me I'm not imagining that Graystripe" The orange as flame tomcat called Firestar and Jaypaw's grandfathers asked his gray shaggy tom cat buddy.

" Nope, and I don't like it"

" Everyone is here right?"

" No, Jaypaw is gone. He may have gone to check that out" Firestar's daughter Leafpool said running to the leaders den.

" Honestly, when did he get so headstrong" Firestar said his mind on something else.

" Get?" Graystripe said sarcastically.

Back to Alegesia

Thomas confronted Ash and said" Ash, I will give you a choice now; either join against the organization and heartless or I will have to lock you up like Bowser. I sense Pikachu is in battle".

" As long as Pikachu is out of their captivity, I will not let them cause all of the chaos they are causing."

" Oh, what a wonderful conversation; time to interrupt it" a voice said. Appearing before them was an eleven year old with an odd sword in hand.

" Kevin, you too" Ben said angry

" Its Vexikn, and yes. I have the power, and you are going down" he said summoning hundreds of dusks. He then lunged at Sari but she summoned her keyblade and struck his sword. However it then glowed and its paint turned into that of her keyblade. Annoyed she summoned a power orb but his sword did as well.

" You idiots, my element is matter. I can copy anything.

" Don't mind if I join" Rayxhr chuckled appearing as well. Link and his master sword clashed into the staff before they began exchanging blows. Summoning a bomb he flung it at Rayxhr but instead he rode the explosion behind Link but Zelda blasted him with Kirby whacked him with his hammer. Stumbling he retreated behind the nobody forces but didn't warp.

" They say three's a charm, but who cares" a familiar voice to one of them was heard. Widening his eyes, Thorn said stumbling " Murtagh"

" Turmxagh" he said appearing as he and his companion nobodies surrounded the eleven strong group. Drawing Zar'roc, he pointed it at Thomas. However he sensed something and warped off.

" What could have gotten into him?" Rayxhr asked.

Meanwhile

" Hear me my heartless, destroy that crystal castle" Maleficent commanded as thousands of heartless rained down from the sky towards the camp. Leaping into the sky Eragon and Sapphira took out several before being forced to the ground from a group of wyvern. Merlin fired spells at the oncoming heartless swarm. Keyblades slashed, tambourines clanged, some magic brewed but the attack kept coming. Then arrows began to fly into the heartless giving them some space.

" This could be bad" Roxas said to himself. Flying at them was Galbatorix on his dragon. Muttering a spell a giant mass of dark energy was flung at them. Combining Roxas's light shields, the same technique from Namine, a light element burst of magic from Eragon and Sapphira and oddly some sudden blast of light sent in flying back. Turning Roxas saw someone in a dark cloak, like that of Organization 13. Jumping down, she removed her hood and was followed by four penguins, three ice age creatures, two masked heroes and three bears. At that both Roxas and Namine did a double take.

" Xion!?"

" Galbatorix" a voice yelled then that Eragon recognized. He then saw Murtagh, or Turmxagh land in front of them before leaping upwards onto Galbotorix's dragon.

" I suffered too long from you. I don't care if Xemnas yells at me. The compulsion to destroy you is more powerful than the control on me."


	17. Battle part 3 Angry Puffs, danger gusts

This chapter has Anime ish themes not to mention my new evil OWEN!!! Yes it is weird and another kind of Canadian. Eh?

Meanwhile

" Energy field" Aelita yelled as an energy field struck a squirming dusk.

" Hey, you actually have skill" Vexikn taunted Sari. However then from behind him a ball of fire struck him. This was from Ben as Heatblast. However then a horrible odor emitted into the area gagging all three of them.

" Wahl, Xonew" He gagged. Standing before them was a large person with a goatee and yellow hair; this was Xonew.

" Oh ho, so you can't stand the fat gasser no, well fear my space rending mega toot" he said in the most evil French Canadian accent imaginable with his voice (what, Owen needs a goatee and accent or well, he is the lovable goop ball we all love) The odor was so bad that Thomas had to use the force to keep it away. Then as the nobodies surrounded them, a sudden flash of color sent Xonew into several dusks destroying them. The color ended revealing three super girls

" Take that evil villain, for you can't stop" the red one began

" But to be precise" the blue one added.

" We are known as" the green one started

" Blossom"

" Bubbles"

" Buttercup"

" The Power Puff girls Z!!!"

" And can yawl stop me too" a familiar voice said landing. This was King DeDeDe.

" Oh, its our lovable king; cough not" Samus whispered to Sari who laughed.

" Uhhh, well if it isn't another bunch of anime looking super girls, oh how interesting" Rexnd sighed anime like. Then the power puffs fumed; again anime like. You would have thought girls like them would have gotten old by now

" Oh yeah, so what's so old about this" Blossom yelled summoning a yo-yo. With it she twirled it around Rexnd. Struggling she flung him skyward before Bubbles leapt up and poked him in the eye with a large bubble wand.

" That's from me you meenie, so why don't you whack this ugly mole Buttercup" Bubbles said tee heeing. Turning he saw Buttercup with a giant mallet. Screaming he was struck by the hammer and flung into the earth, creating a shockwave crater destroying the nobody dusks, and the numbered ones fled. Struggling up he proclaimed

" I hate anime girls"

Meanwhile

Turmxagh was dueling Galbatorix. Galbatorix managed to send him off his dragon but Turmxagh just summoned a massive tornado to propel him back, and destroying the heartless forcing a retreat. Quickly he landed and beheaded Galbatorix, his dragon dieing from the shock as well. Landing he ran at Roxas with his sword at hand. Now that Galbatorix was dead, he now was focusing on the agenda of the moment, eliminating traitors like Roxas, Xion and Xeress. Barley repealing his strokes, Roxas was being pushed back to the castle.  
" Roxas" Thomas said running up to him as Turmxagh knocked the keyblades away. Quickly using his keyblade to block it and with the power puff girls behind him, Turmxagh created an arena. Filling the area with harsh winds he road them at Thomas before Thomas read the wind and flew down. As he did several bubbles filled the area. Bubbles was filling the area with bubbles from her wand. Trapping Turmxagh Buttercup sent the bubble flying skyward as Blossom used her Yo-yo to grab it and send it to Thomas. With his keyblade and lightsabre spinning to ford off the wind Thomas leapt upward and slashed open his bubble and defeating Turmxagh. Falling as a trophy; the battle had ended in victory for the heroes.

But elsewhere

Hissing Jaypaw and Pikachu were being slowly pushed to the hollow. If only he could warn Firestar. Then as if by magic something landed before them.

" Togepi" it said. It looked like a cute egg thing. Pikachu knew it; it was Togepi; one of its friends and whom Pikachu was a surrogate older sibling of. Grabbing it Togepi began swinging its fingers and it metronomes Teleport. Landing in the camp in a sudden flash with a yellow electric mouse, talking egg and a weird sword, Jaypaw shrugged

" I have some things to tell you"

" Hey its Blossom" our Z girl said as a message

" _Blossom, aren't we supposed to be, you know Heroing._

" _Yes but I want chocolate" _

" _Blossom, what is it with you and Chocolate"_

" _Chocolate"_

" _Chocolate"_

" _CHOCOLATE"_


	18. Cat girls

Meanwhile

" So, yawl are asking that I let you and the puffs go off to help Thomas it seems" DeDeDe asked Xion. Nodding she confirmed it

" So how do you know Xion" Kiki asked Roxas. Ben blushed; her voice was music to his ears.

" Private" Roxas said immediately, and it wasn't pushed farther.

" Yes you will be talking nothing, for I will be here to scare you into not talking. Smelly humans I will take you over, for I am not smelly like you humans," a voice ranted.

" Please don't tell me its" Blossom sighed before a giant monkey crashed into the tent.

" Fear the Mojo who is very Jojo. For I am Mojo Jojo the most Jojo Mojo," he ranted.

" Shut up" Buttercup yelled before her hammer sent the monkey flying off.

" How did he get here"? Bubbles sighed. Noticing Merlin blushing at the voice, Thomas elbowed him.

" Blossom, some of these boys are so cute. Do you think Link is taken? Or Eragon. Merlin, Roxas" Bubbles whispered into her ear, Blossom nodding just as love struck.

" Really, sometimes you are a bunch of girls" Buttercup said annoyed.

" Uh, you are a girl" Sari brought up.

" Unit Female" R.O.B agreed.

With anime annoyed marks sparking from Buttercup, Thomas changed the subject

" So well, other than our dragons, who is willing to go off cat recruiting and mouse saving?"

Meanwhile

" Jaypaw, what is that in your jaw, why is a mouse sparking electricity and by star clan, how did you get yourself entwined in this" Firestar questioned. Then a light portal opened and the power puff girls and Kirby, or well cats flew out. Buttercup had "volunteered" all four of them to get out of her skirt. Blossom was an orange cat almost like Firestar but with a black tipped tail, Bubbles was a pale tabby and Buttercup was a pure black with a white diamond on her chest. Kirby didn't change at all

" Um, well cats does anyone here have a keyblade, oh you do" Blossom began before noticing Jaypaw.

" Yes, don't you notice the blind cat before you" Jaypaw chided.

" Hey, is Pikachu here, your owner is looking for you" Buttercup asked.

" Pi Pikachu" Pikachu said happily.

" Oh, cut the happy reunion" a familiar voice said. Startled Firestar turned to see his greatest enemy alive again

Tigerstar!

Well, some bang for your puff.

" Really Blossom, whats with you and chocolate" Bubbles asked

" _Chocolate is wonderful" _

" _Bring in the lizard now" Jaypaw whispered to Buttercup who grinned evily and from a light portal got a iguana out. Seeing it Blossom ran off screaming as Buttercup and Jaypaw laughed._


	19. As a cat fights, a card drops konga time

" Tigerstar, your alive" Firestar said startled.

" Yes, you see I must really thank Mojo Jojo for my revival"

" Mojo!!!" the power puffs said startled. It was then they noticed the black aura surrounding him, evidence of Chemical Z.

" Yes and now we had an agreement you see. He brought me back so I can finally de kitty pet this clan; but then I have a little critter to catch. Lets see, his name is a cute version of something, was it birdie, kitty, fishy, hmmm" Tigerstar joked to himself smoothly.

" Poochy" Bubbles absently said.

" Yes him, don't know why. Never mind why do I talk to you half breeds, two leg cats and fresh kill, and whatever that thing is" Tigerstar said angrily pointing at Kirby at the end. Summoning their weapons the puffs prepared for battle as Tigerstar sealed them off from all but Jaypaw, Firestar and Pikachu.

" Po" Kirby pouted.

" Smelly human cats you will not stop me Tigerstar Jojo" Tigerstar said oddly like Mojo. " Ugg, of course I am acting like him now, stupid chemical Z" Summoning dark energy he charged into Buttercup's hammer sending her flying. Regaining composure she flew at him before sending her hammer at him striking him in the head. Wobbling he shook it off and summoned darkness in his jaw and fired dark firaga but Bubbles caught it in a giant bubbles. Sending it back it exploded sending him flying higher. But hovering and waiting was Blossom. Catching him in her yo-yo she grinned mischievously.

" Uh, smelly human cat going to let me down" he asked innocently before he was flung down into the ground forming a crater. Running Jaypaw and Firestar leapt on him clawing and biting at his ears and back. Throwing them off he retreated.

" Now then tell me what is going on," Jaypaw said angrily

Meanwhile at Duel academy

" Sorry their Cyrus, but I attack with Flame Wingman" a brown haired boy named Jaden told his blue haired friend while playing Duel monsters. His monster, Elemental hero Flame Wingman attacked Cyrus and he lost all his life points, giving Jaden another victory.

" Okay Jay, why do I keep asking to duel?" he said sighing

" Who knows Cyrus? He replied before something leapt at them from the bushes. It was a giant round thing with a sword in hand. The two began to run away as it's cape turned into bat wings and it flew after them

" Jaden, what is that" Cyrus said scared.

" How should I know"?

" You have alien cards, you see spirits so naturally you know more than I do"

" Good point, and No I don't know what that; wait who is that" Jaden ended before crashing into a blackish brown haired girl. Hissing, the two jumped away. Backing away the round thing suddenly leapt over them and stood before the vampire.

" Lexax, I challenge you," it said.

" Ha, what a little squirt like you Meta knight. Honestly I came here to get Jaden, not you," she said kicking Meta knight into Cyrus before summoning a duel disk.

" Okay, don't really understand the logic, but okay I am game" he said drawing his own duel disk.

And now for the Z prank of the chapter

" _I like to move it move, I like to move it move You like to move it move we all like to Move it Move it  
_

_I like to move it move, I like to move it move You like to move it move we all like to Move it Move it  
_

_I like to move it move, I like to move it move You like to move it move we all like to Move it Move it_

_( Remix of song, imagine sort of rockish, its good though to them here)  
_

" _Get out of here ringtail. This is a little puff run off for the amusment of the readers" Skipper barked._

" _You get out of here, this is for puffs only, and I have a puffy tail"_

" _He's right Skipper" Blossom said with she, Bubbles and Buttercup in a conga line with Thomas, Seras and Coco, with Thomas and Xeress in afros to go as puff and Coco, well here hair was puff enough. Tables loaded with all kinds of food and drink scattered the edge._

_" Sorry Skipper, Julien asked nicley not to invite you, and well he let me squeeze in alot more with all this space here ( aka a really big school cafeteria size) Thomas said while congoing  
_

" _Urg, civilians! and who else do you mean by that"_

_" Hey, are we late to the shin ding" Ben asked. He, Kiki, Omi, Jade, Bloo, Firestar, Dani, Zack Saturday, Sam ( TS), Alex, Clover, Alex Russo, Sari, King DeDeDe, Meta knight, Kirby, Lionblaze, Graystripe, Samus, Sonic, Amy ( STH), Tails, Shadow, Aelita, Jeremy, Namine, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Xion, Private, Kowalski, Ricco, Link, Zelda, Zoey, Gwen, Nigel Marvin, Alan Grant, Lazlo, Clam, Raj, Garfield, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, May, Dawn, Yoda, Ashoka, Ashitaka, Melody, Littlefoot, Aang, Jaden, Cyrus, Katara, Toph, Pit, Link, Jaypaw, Obi Wan Kenobi, San, Perry, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Alexis, Yumi, Urlich, Johnny Test, Susan, Mary, Odd, Sarah, James, a Bigfoot, The original Jurassic Park , Spongebob, Danny Phantom, Timmy Turner and fairies, Jimmy Neutron, Invader Zim, Waffle, Gordon, Mr. Blick, Juniper lee, Dexter, Manny, Frieda, XJ9, Marth, Ike, Mario, Eragon and oddly even Waspinator, Mojo Jojo and Dr. Doofemsmirtz. All wearing afros to go in the puff theme. You could not describe the frustrated twitching Skipper's eye was doing  
_

_" Sweet american dairy cheese, am I the only one not invited in this small story continuety."_

_" Yes Skipper, bassiscly" Private answered. Sighing in defeat he walked away as the party really got on and wild  
_


	20. Duels, sidekicks and a flying fox

One of my friends of Fanfiction, Omnitrix1 asked me to include some of his OC's, himself Omnitrix 1 and his sidekick. They are in this story, and the assistant is here along with two companions of the best counter to Mario in marketing X. Well that be my riddle

" Okay, lets do this, I draw" Jaden said drawing a card.  
" I summon card trooper in defense mode," Jaden said summoning the robot card. " I also play one card face down".

" Prepare to become darkness" Lexax snickered before drawing a card herself.

" I summon Vampire Lady in attack mode" she snickered as she played her vampire and had it destroy card trooper.

" Sorry, but by taking him out, I draw a card, and I activate Hero signal so come on Spark man" Jaden said summoning his monster and drawing a card. " Now I activate polymerization and fuse Spark man and Clayman into Thunder giant. Now his ability destroys Vampire lady." He said as he cleared the field.

" Heck with this" she said and hissing tried to drink Jaden dry.

" Bad sport, bad day bad day bad day" he panicked as Meta knight slashed her backwards before whistling and calling his ship the halberd. Getting the idea Jaden and Cyrus jumped on as it flew away.

" But Jay, that vampire might destroy duel academy"

" Mr. Meta could you maybe, I don't know save my friend who is still on the island while the others are out in Egypt or something?"

" Yes, now Luigi can you fly this for a while" Meta knight asked his green hated friend. Why hadn't they noticed him? Opening a door he leapt out and flew down looking for the person Jaden mentioned.

Meanwhile

" Sonic, has anyone disappeared by portal over the night" Snake asked Sonic. They were the Brawlia freedom force, a group dedicated to usurping Maleficent and taking the world back. However her removal rays seemed to claim more victims daily.

" Sadly yes, I can't find Tails or Cosmo. We really have to go find what powers the warp machine, or all of us will be scattered."

" So, who exactly is left, I lost count"

" Well, the pokemon as a whole, no trainers though, the Kong's, Mario, Lucas and Ness, Mr. Game and Watch, most of my team, Peach, Olimar, Roy, the ice climbers, the other links and Skippy Toad"

" Erg, why him" snake groaned referring to Skippy.

Meanwhile

" Tails, look at this card" Cosmo brought up to her yellow multi tailed fox friend. It was a dark magician girl.

" What kind of world is this Cosmo?" he replied to his green plant like female friend.

" This card, are there a lot of them here?"

" Look here as well" Tails also brought up picking up Dark Magician. The presence of people from other worlds had caused cards to fall in randomly.

" Well, I don't like it. I sense something, and it isn't heartless" she said before staring off at someone. It was in the woods, in a dark cloak.

" Wait, where did we see one of those people before Tails?"

" They were fighting against Maleficent, and then (insert shiver) tried to drink Sonic dry"

" Oh, well then maybe we need something from nature," Cosmo said looking around the forest. She then pulled up a garlic smelling plant known as wild onion.

" I see, Vampires hate Garlic. Now lets find if anyone else is around" nodding in agreement the two began to sneak, ignoring the large amount of gagging sounds from the nearby vampire.

" Stupid tail fox, cough gag and plant thing gag cough," Lexax groaned.

" Tails, you think someone is in there," Cosmo asked noticing a light on in a building, the female dorm.

" Yes I do, but the sign, your going to have to look Cosmo" Tails said laughing.

" Why" she asked curious.

" It's a girl dorm, and well its going to come off better if a girl looks around" Tails answered.

" Oh, well in that case hold on to the garlic" she told him. Running off before he could argue, he sighed in annoyance and worry. Then just as she ran off a dozen vampire dusks appeared, along with the vampire Lexax, with a gas mask.

" You mutant freak, I'm going to destroy you. And there is not a hero who can help.

" Oh yeah" a voice said in challenge. Landing before them was a boy, blond hair, thin, gray t-shirt, jeans and a weird watch.

" Who are you supposed to be?"

Meanwhile

" Hello" Cosmo called in the halls looking for someone. However she failed to see the hole in the floor before falling through it. With her anti falling skirt causing her to fall like a petal, she landed in a hot tub, next to a teenage girl with blonde brown hair, Jaden's friend Alexis.

" Uh, who are you"

Back to a fight

" Who are you supposed to be anyway? You look as intimidating as Xonew after that cake eating contest"

" I am Tonto" he challenged before activating a strange watch and was on the alien Upchuck. Just nodding Tails and Tonto attacked. Tonto swallowed a dusk before spitting its remains at others while Tails hovered mid air before flying into Lexax.

" All this will not be for naught let you caught in something taut," she chanted as they were immobilized. But then Cosmo and Alexis ran at her. Grabbing the garlic from their immobilized hands and removing her gas mask she was forced to retreat.

" Uh, explain what is going on" Alexis said before the Meta knight flew in, followed by the ship.

" Luigi, drive that thing carefully, I just painted its face"


	21. The annoying ticking noise

Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Read Review Tick Tick Tick Tick

" Turn that ticking noise off"

Meanwhile

" Thomas" Sari said

" Yes"

" He is a cat, a blind cat"

" True, he is"

" But why does he wield a keyblade" Ash butted in

" Heroism lies in his blood. His grandfather defeated Scourge and Tigerstar, his father lead them to a new home and defeated Hawkfrost."

" Its just a catfight" Nasuada motioned.

" But cats are so cute and so cuddly that they are really tough, just like me" Bubbles chipped in.

" Is she okay, or is something up with their water" Xion sighed

Meanwhile

" So what are your names" Tonto asked the people in the Halberd.

" Well, my name is Tails, and this is Cosmo" Tails introduced himself and his friend.

"Cosmo, well I wish for pudding"

" Huh"

" I wish for a pony"

" Okay" Cosmo said confused

" I wish for a giant chocolate moose"

" Why are you talking like that?" Cyrus asked.

" Wait, isn't Cosmo male, and married?"

" Wrong Cosmo" Luigi sighed.

" Silence no on cares about you" Meta Knight barked at Luigi.

" But how did we get sucked into all of this Jaden" Alexis asked.

" Simple, they want to kill Jaden, for he is connected" Cosmo explained.

" How, if I dare to ask" Jaden said scared.

" I remember reading a prophecy once of 10 heroes from different planets across the galaxies who can wield a keyblade, but will only start if a great unbalance of darkness is felt. One of them, is you Jaden"

" Say what" Jaden said with an anime jaw drop

Meanwhile somewhere else

" So, Maleficent why are we in this hunk of metal" Pete said in reference to their current location, on a space ship.

" Simple, we need to move base to Lyoko while our base in Brawlia is finished. Plus we are also looking for the Halberd."

" Wait, isn't the Halberd the place we are getting our spy signal from"

" Yes, those fools never suspected we put a spying device inside that cute little Cosmo's head. She's our entire poor little unaware spy. And it is totally undetectable, when it's on it only puts out a ticking noise so quiet few can here it. When we find her, lets put her back where she should be, unwittingly giving us Intel on the resistance"

Back on the halberd

" Will someone turn that off" Tonto cried.

" What off?" Cosmo asked.

" The annoying ticking noise"

" Ticking noise, no I don't hear it" Jaden said confused. Then with a massive migraine Tonto began to look for the source of the ticking noise. Walking past Cosmo it grew really bad.

" Come with me" he growled and dragged Cosmo off and locked the door.

" Uh, Tonto?" Jaden asked as a wide assortment of cuts, shocks and screams was heard.

" Open the door Tonto" Tails demanded and he complied, with an outconcious Cosmo in one hand and a odd metal thing in the other.

" This was the source of it, some metal tracking device implanted inside her. Its out with no side effects.

The villains again

" Blast it Pete, the device was disabled"

" Uh, Maleficent that's the least of it. Look it's the great fox"

" Please may this be a joke" she sighed before she saw the massive ship.

_" Ouch, did Tonto have to do that?" Cosmo sighed_

_" Well, I guess he really hates ticking noises" Blossom said before getting out ice cream._

_" Blossom, you don't have chocolate do you" Buttercup demanded_

_" Yes, Chocolate ice cream, chocolate sprinkles, chocolate ice cream cone Chocolate"_


	22. Totally Pie's

Xonew likes pie, with blood filling and a children center

" Ho Ho, Xonew has a great appetite. And I have prepared as special dish tonight, no" Xonew said to his captives. " Now get in the pie"

" Shut up, you know how unhealthy eating people is," Gwen yelled at him. She was Ben's cousin, and she, Zack Saturday, Jade and Omi had been captured and were going to be his dinner. However someone was watching from in the vents in the Organization base on the moon of Liberty Land.

Meanwhile

" Fire all lasers" Maleficent yelled

Back to the cannibal

The gates were suddenly burst open as two spies ran in. One had long orange hair; the other tanned skinned and black hair. They were once the teammates of Xovlerc, and now they were looking for her.

" Ho so Xonew gets more dinner no"

" Stop talking like that, seriously" Alex said annoyed

" Ho you remind me of Xovlerc, but no matter no, Dusks attack" Xonew commanded as dusks appeared.

" Catch, I believe some of these are yours" Sam said throwing to the trapped children Zack's claw, Jade's talismans and some Shen Gon Wu.

" Fist of Tebigong" Omi said getting out the huge fist and broke out of the oven.

" Oh no, Dusks be ready for the mega toot" he said before he blew up his cheeks and flushed red.

" Run" they all screamed. Omi got out the wings of Tenobi and flew off, Jade used the rabbit talisman to run away, and the others hitched a ride on the spies jet boards and flew away. Just then the gas exploded and as they ran, barley ahead of the massive cloud of gas the gate was in sight. But then another figure warped in and with dusks blocked the exit

In the halberd

" Tonto, thank you for getting that out of my head" Cosmo said politely.

" You didn't have to be so rough you know" Luigi noted.

" Silence" Meta Knight barked at his deck hand.

" Guys, I think you should see that" Jaden said looking out the window at the massive gas plume pummeling out of the moon.

Back to the moon

" So, you thought you could escape us no. Well looks likes we are having fast food tonight." Xonew chuckled before two figures fell through the roof. They were Tonto and Meta Knight. He then began sucking them in.

" Back vampire" Tonto said with garlic in hand. Letting it go, Xonew swallowed it and atrophied immediately. But then a dusk grabbed it and brought it back to the other who freed him.

" That was foolish," the hooded one said.

" Wait, it can't be" Sam said terrified, as was Alex. Because the person was, and as she removed her hood it was confirmed Clover.

" Clover, what happened to you" Alex said scarred.

" Its Xovlerc now" she hissed showing off her fangs and sending the dusks at them. Calling the ship they retreated on board.

" _I am a hero, I defeated a vampire" Tonto hummed to himself_

_" Shut up, he escaped. That doesn't count" Buttercup reprimanded._

_" Oh, and what can you possibly say to down my mojo" he chuckled before steaming she grabbed him omnitrix hand and turned him into a chocolate alien._

_" Chocolate" Blossom yelled as she began to chase Tonto._


	23. The love bubble pops

" Okay, If any of you try what happens in this chapter, I will, I will well, depends if you are hot or not" Bubbles laughed

Meanwhile

" So, this planet seems clear of heartless, looks like Maleficent escaped," Eragon reported to Thomas. After placing Turmxagh in the chamber they had been making sure the heartless were gone. But really that was the least of their worries.

Halberd

" Clover, she is evil now," Alex said sadly. She and Sam were taking it badly.

" Cheer up, she will always have light in her, no matter what" Cosmo said encouragingly. But then Tonto walked up and started tapping at Cosmo's head with a poke ball.

" Uh, if I ask why are you doing that" Sam asked Tonto.

" Simple, I am seeing if it is not a coincidence she resembles a pokemon Kirla" Tonto told them.

" She isn't a pokemon" Tails sighed.

" So Tonto, what were you doing in Duel Land anyway?" Cosmo brought up after snatching the poke ball.

" I was searching for what the Omnitrix guardians have guarded for centuries. Items of power so strong that because Maleficent sent them away opened Brawlia to foreign world invasion beyond what is normal."

" Okay, what?" Gwen asked.

" The Chaos Emeralds"

Now where were we?

" Oh, what a pretty little Gem" Bubbles said while looking in a nook of Uru'baen castle. This was a Blue gem of the same color of her eyes, and it radiated power. Grabbing a string she tied it around the gem and put it on her like a necklace.

Elsewhere

" Wards form to protect me from outer influence" Thomas said suddenly as he created wards around himself.

" Thomas, what's gotten into you?" Sari asked confused.

" I feel a disturbance in the force, a power of great potential" he responded as he noticed all the other men, including Eragon, Ash, Link, Merlin and the entire armed force of the Varden run off. Worried he and Sari ran back into camp as he noticed Roxas being restrained by Namine and Xion, Ben by Kiki and Jeremy by Aelita.

" Thomas, suddenly they are going crazy," Namine said struggling.

" Thomas, a huge swarm of boys are chasing Bubbles" Blossom said flying in with Buttercup looking worried.

" Yeah, looks like a army of Blossom's after a soccer game in reverse"

" Hey"

" Guys quite" Samus scolded.

" Thomas, it looks as though somehow Bubbles has put all the guys into odd trances and now they are chasing her," Xeress concluded.

" Hmm"

" Thomas, why aren't you going mad" Arya asked.

" Wards"

" Oh, but how are we going to calm them all down"

" Help Me, why are they chasing me. Maybe this Gem is a bit too much" Bubbles screamed loudly. Flying out Blossom flew and grabbed Bubbles and helped her attempt to escape the mob of men.

" Bubbles, what are you wearing" Blossom asked her while flying.

" Oh, just this cute Gem I found and wait, give it back" Bubbles whined as Blossom grabbed it and took it away. But then the mob slowed down.

" What happened."

" I don't know"

" My wife's going to kill me"

After words

" Thomas, Bubbles had this Gem" Blossom told him. Examining it he concluded one thing

" This Gem had much power. It seems as though wearing it sent all the guys chasing her in a state of animalistic want."

" Namine, it wasn't my fault" Roxas pleaded.

" Did I ever acuse you, Roxas"

" No, but you guys aren't mad, are you"

" Don't worry, I can settle your depbt" Namine grinned evily, as did Kiki and Aelita sending shivers down the others spines.

Now the Fox

" Victory is ours" Maleficent cheered as the great fox plummeted down to the planet surface.

" Gee, but wasn't our ally and their prisoner Wolf still on board captive" Pete mumbled.

" Barzul" Maleficent said angrily.

_" Bubbles, your so cute I just want to pop you" Tonto grinned dumbly._

_" Ahhh" Bubbles screamed flying away from him as he chased._

_" Okay, that is funny, don't you agree" Xion said watching the whole thing._

_" I second it" Kiki agreed._

_" Third" Namine piped in._


	24. A controlled fight

A battle suggested a while ago comes in fruitation

" What are these Chaos emeralds anyway?" Alex asked him.

" They are Gems that can power up forces of good when together, but have been known for unusual effects elsewhere" Tails explained.

" My master disappeared hunting for them. I hope to locate him soon" Tonto said staring out a window. Then a sudden explosion broke the window open and then Tonto was attacked by an upright wolf named, well Wolf. Struggling he tried to reach for his Omnitrix.

" Why, if it isn't that Omnitrix the first's little pet. Trophy" he said as an arrow hit Tonto turning him into a trophy. But before he could warp it a sudden blur grabbed it. It was Jade and Omi. Releasing Tonto Jade ran at Wolf again who simply stepped out of the way as she crashed. Tonto then tried to activate his omnitrix but then a sudden blast of Goop trapped him against the wall.

" Ha, so you doubted me. Fear the might of I, Dr. Doofemsmirtz" Doofemsmirtz said flying up on his Platypus robot battalion of doom.

" Thanks Mr. Pharmacist"

" Wolf, be lucky I'm saving you" he mumbled before flying off, but not before blasting the Halberd and warping it to crash somewhere. However no one noticed the mechanical fly that bit into the arm of Tonto.

Meanwhile on Liberty Land

" Henri, where are you" the British Red head Sarah Philips called.

" Come out Henri, this isn't funny" her companion, the lanky American blond James Hiller called in agreement. Their French brown haired little companion Henri had disappeared, and they were now in the Appalachian Mountains looking for him

To Alegesia

" What is this Crystal anyway?" Thomas asked the group. Had this had something to do with the disturbance he felt, as well as the organization?

" Reminds me of something our friend Sonic had, never got the name though" Zelda said thoughtfully.

" Look" Kiki yelled as the Halberd crashed out in the distance. In silent agreement they ran to check out the ship. Running with the crystal still in hand they ran up to the wreckage.

" Looks like the Meta knight's ship" Link noted. The Meta knight was a warrior from their world but then a boy struggled out. He glared when he saw the crystal in Thomas's hand and then activated an omnitrix on his hand. He thought Thomas was an ancient enemy of the Omnitrix Guardians, a sith lord and he had stolen a crystal.

" Hey, he has one" Ben said stupefied. The boy turned into XLR8 and charged at Thomas wanting the crystal. Barely escaping it the boy turned into Diamondhead while Thomas drew out his weapons. The boy surrounded them in an arena made of crystal.

" Ben" Gwen said amazed

" Gwen" Ben said hugging his cousin.

" I take it you know each other" Kiki motioned almost jealous.

" This dweeb is my cousin" Gwen told her.

" Oh" she said happily. Then the others walked out of the Halberd.

" Does anyone smell something herbish" Jaypaw asked while the two OC's fought.

" You have a crystal. Give it to me and I will kill you swiftly. That is the way of an Omnitrix Guardian. Those crystals must be returned, the world of Brawlia sealed again"

" Sealed, have you taken into account the connection of those there to out wards"?

" It is not my concern" With that he fired crystal shards at Thomas, who stopped them with the force.

" A Sith!!"

" Sith, okay that fall jarred your head"

" The Sith are our enemies" he snarled before changing into Brainstorm. Using its electric brain pulses it fired at Thomas but spinning his keyblade he sent the sparks sideways. Firing again Thomas just opened a portal and it blasted into it and then into Tonto. Stumbling he turned into Jetray and tried to attack from above with laser stingers but Thomas just used the force to push him into the ground. Growling he turned into the alien pokemon Deoxys. Firing a Physco boost at Thomas and muttering Reflect it was stopped

" Deoxys, an alien legendary pokemon. If only I could capture it. No matter, come on out Bayleaf" Thomas said calling out his premiere pokemon. As Tonto fired another Physco boost Thomas told Bayleaf to use Protect, then Grass whistle. Blocking it and putting Tonto to sleep, Thomas pushed into his mind with the force and broke what controlled him, a parasitical little robot. Reverting to normal with a headache, he said

" Ugg, what happened, where am I"

In Liberty Land

" Wow, what in the name of King Louis is that" Henri said seeing the wreck of the great fox. Walking to them he saw two unconscious upright human like animals, Fox and Falco.

" Sect la blue"

_" So my friend Tonto was controlled," Cosmo asked Sari._

_" Controlled like a remote controlled car" Sari answered._

_" Well, I hope he takes that crystal, I don't need so many boys" Bubbles noted._

And for reference

Thomas and Tonto OC's, Thomas is mine and Tonto is Omnitrix 1's


	25. Liberty and flying mice

Crashed ship, explaining, humor and a character hinted a long time ago. Who do I mean. Read back and you may discover, or just read the chapter

" Tonto, its seems as though Maleficent had planted this little robot to place you in a state of mindless rage to attack me. Even though it was nice to bring Jaden and the others here," Thomas reflected as Jaden started trying out his keyblade.

" So, what else can that watch turn you into" Sari asked.

" Hello, I have one too" Ben said showing his off.

" The lost one, you must return it or face" Tonto began.

" Face what?"

" I don't know, I though kids were scared easily."

" But what about these crystals" Thomas said examining the Emerald.

" There are seven chaos crystals in all" Cosmo explained.

" Yes, and they allow a balance in Brawlia. If they are not returned, all of the people there will be gone, and it is a center world."  
" Center world, you are joking right" Thomas said worried.

" No, its just different in the way it can be accessed more freely. That is what an Omnitrix Guardian is supposed to regulate. My master is far away trying to find the Emeralds, and who knows what else." But then annoyed her question wasn't answered; Sari used her power to start changing Tonto into aliens.

" Hey" he said as Heatblast

" Don't" as Stinkfly

" Mess" as Upgrade

" With" as Marvin the Martian " it makes me very angry when you"

Then he changed into a gray haired, kind of weird person. " Ayah, this isn't even an alien".

" Yeah, that's my uncle, who sometimes acts weird" Jade noted.

Meanwhile in Liberty Land

" Henri, oh James where is he" Sarah said worried.

" Can we just say he was eaten by bears?" James said sarcastically.

" James, well we could ask him," she told him. They noticed someone sitting on a rock at the edge of a stream fishing. He had yellow hair and a large straw hat.

" Excuse me, have you seen a little boy, brown hair blue cloths" Sarah asked.

" Nope" he said, but something about his voice was weird.

" Thanks anyway" James said as he and Sarah left. But then Pete landed nearby.

" Why, if it isn't a cute little couple. I hate cute couples."

" Okay, you are ugly" James commented.

" Silence, I have more important things to do, like crush a pesky fox and find me some rainbow and silver wing somewhere. Now being old fashioned you probably not that smart so just buzz off or I will have to…"

" Chuchu use thunderbolt" the boy muttered as some kind of mouse with balloons on its back flew up from a depression in the creek and pure electricity was fired from it blasting the ugly person known as Pete.

" What's that for, all I was going to do was cause massive chaos, destroy a few lives, maybe blow something up" Pete said like it was no big deal. Angrily growling Sarah kicked him in the Stomach before the mouse shocked him again sending him flying.

" Wait, I'm not the whipping boy who has to go blasting off again," Pete cried. But then the mouse landed on the rim of the boy's hat, and it fell off, showing off a pony tail.

" Wait, you're a girl!"

meanwhile

" I am Fox Mcloud, leader of star fox, and who are you" Fox asked the small boy.

" Henri, and are you aliens"

" Yes. Our ship was damaged in battle. We need Aluminum plating"

" Uh"

" A wielder"

" Uh"

" Something electric"

" Want a kite?"

" Okay, Toilet paper" his companion Falco asked.

" What is this paper of Toilet" Henri answered with the disturbed expressions on the Star Fox team face.

_" Really, no Toilet paper" Blossom asked Sarah._

_" Hey, my world is 100 years before Toilet paper was in America" she defended herself._

_" Got it memorized" James said. " What, I can't throw something weird in for the fun of it"_


	26. What is her plan?

Some hints on Maleficents master plot, and also starting of action and humor of the kind of pain and failed flirting

" I can't believe it Maleficent, some pokemon trainer in a straw hat with a flying Pikachu just attacked me" Pete mumbled.

" Yes, I would believe that was Yellow de Viridian Grove, a trainer able to sync her spirit with that of her pokemon, making them much stronger. However I sent you here to eliminate the Star Fox team survivors, but that is equally as fascinating. Now that I have found a way to take heartless from the dimension of endless heartless, I think it is time to finally execute our true plan, and only my most loyal of servants, that means you basically will be spared"

" Oh, that, oh boy this will be fun"

Meanwhile

" Bubbles, we are about to go, where are you Bubbles" Blossom called. She and Buttercup were looking for their sweet little teammate but where was she.

" I think that's her up there" Buttercup told her noticing Bubbles hovering overhead. Flying up to her, they saw a horrible sight.

Meanwhile

" So, your name is Yellow. Nice to meet you" Sarah greeted sounding British.

" James, so can you help us find Henri?"

" Sure" She said happily sending out a large three-headed bird. Leaping on its back, Sarah and James reluctantly followed and they began searching the mountain for him

Back to the panicking puffs

" Thomas" they all screamed running at him looking terrified. They all started talking very fast and in unison in a completely in audible melody. Sighing Thomas muttered a spell to make them talk slowly. Then the words came clear

**A massive army of heartless just appeared out of nowhere and is coming this way**

" All come" Thomas shouted loudly as the heroes gathered. Quickly explaining what he had heard, they all started panicking.  
" Calm down, please. Instead of babbling, shouldn't we go and try to stop them?" Cosmo said breaking the chaos.

" Your right, we must face them," Maylene answered.

Meanwhile

" Henri, are there any steel mills nearby?" Fox pressed

" Uh, not invented yet"

" Airports"

" Uh, not invented yet"

" Penicillin, we lost our first aid kit" Falco brought up.

" Uh, not invented yet"

" This is hopeless, no fire, no food we are going to be stuck here forever" Crystal the fox, Fox's girlfriend said sadly.

" Well, be lucky we just beat them Red coats" Henri said " But we still have Indians" saying that an arrow flew right past Henri into a nearby tree. Panicking the star fox team and Henri ran for their lives.

Meanwhile

The heroes were currently fighting off an invasion of heartless, not realizing that Maleficent only sent a small force ( 1 million) while she prepared her ultimate plan. Several heroes were stuck in pockets of space surrounded by heartless of only two. Some flying heroes like the Puffs and Tails were combating aerial heartless, but other than that they were grounded.

" So, how many can you handle" Eragon asked Link

" Oh, 1 more than you"

Elsewhere

" So fresh kill, can you compete with me" Jaypaw said jokingly to Skipper.

" Nice spunk, but I can handle it"

Elsewhere

" Hey, so lets say after we are done with this, I take you on a candlelit dinner" Tonto flirtingly told Sam before he was flicked on the nose and sighing in pain went back to heartless frying.

Elsewhere

" So, Kiki you survive this and I will let you date Ben" Gwen said her back to Kiki's. Blushing in response the two attacked the heartless around them.

Elsewhere

" Can you handle this, hybrid style warrior" Wolf said landing before Thomas. Drawing out his blades he stood ready for battle.


	27. Band of Mew, revival of legend

Did you see this coming? Cause I really didn't. This is really going to have a deep effect across the stories. Not just this one but all of them; even 10 new keys. And for a quick note, the magic here isn't harry potterin due to the influence of Xemnas of ones part and the others to the keyblade. Read and Review and give my other stories a look as well.

Meanwhile

" So you stand before me, a keyblade wielder with skills of my own. But Xemnas wants you dead. You may have defended this world, but you can't defeat me, Rayxhr." Rayxhr challenged an older friend of Thomas. He was of medium height; with strong arms and stout legs and used a keyblade that looked like this a green color, hooked blade and an N keychain. This was Colton. What Thomas had in skills of jedi he had skills in Hogwarts brand magic and a lesser pokemon talent. This wasn't his home dimension, but he got trapped here during the keyblade war.

" You were once Harry Potter. Doesn't matter what dimension, I shall return you to what you once were"

" Try me" Rayxhr challenged summoning his staff and with a yell attacked Colton. Parrying his strikes, Colton muttered a spell and summoned thousands of quid itch balls around the area and struck into Rayxhr. Muttering another spell they all faded away as balls of fire clashed. Running on the side of the castle wall with their feet on the stonewalls they exchanged staff and keyblade blows and summoning auras of pure magic they crashed into each other sending the other flying. Both regaining composure they pointed their weapons at each other.

" So, you have skill. I though the best opponent I could get would be Thomas, now that Valdimort is gone" Rayxhr said smugly.

" Thomas, he is here" Colton asked shocked.

" Yes, and he and his allies have caused Xeress to betray us to them and they have Oxdd and Turmxagh captured."

" Well, I may never have beaten Thomas, but I give him a good run for his money. You should run" Colton said triumphant. With that they clashed again. Casting more spells thousands of chocolate frogs were tossed into each other. As the frog storm cleared Rayxhr spat three out of his mouth while Colton swallowed one. Striking sword against staff they smashed off a section of bricks from the Hogwarts wall, revealing a Chaos emerald. A plan forming Colton grabbed the Emerald and with the strength of light flung it into Rayxhr. Shaking he was engulfed in light as his lost heart was returned and his fangs disappeared.

" Colton, thank you. I'm back to normal," The revived Harry Potter said bowing respectably.

" Yes, but you may not realize the cost, or the effect"

Meanwhile

" Thunder" Wolf yelled as a bolt of lightning landed too close to Thomas for comfort. Leaping overhead he brought his swords down but Wolf said Protect and a shield formed blocking him.

" What are you, a pokemon" Thomas asked annoyed.

" Yes, I wield the band of Mew, and thus I can use any pokemon move, Swift" he yelled as thousands of bright stars were hurdled at Thomas. Spinning his blades he cut them all down. The heroes were struggling to deal with the heartless, and Wolf was tough.

" Energy slash"

" Aura Sphere"

" Brisignr"

" Water Pulse"

" Force Storm"

" Gunk Shot" they yelled as moves matched move. But then a flash of smoke as two figures on broomsticks flew in and leapt off them. Thomas was shocked at their identities.

" Colton, and Harry the not Vampire"

" Yes" Colton answered.

" Sorry, about trying to kill you and the others, I wasn't myself" Harry respectively said before he muttered something. Then the band of Mew disappeared off Wolf and appeared on Thomas.

" Hmm, Spider web" Thomas said intrigued as a web covered Wolf, blocking his escape.

" Flash Cannon" and with that Wolf became a trophy and the heartless lost their leader, so the heroes were able to destroy them.

" Wait, you're a nobody, or were" Kiki said after that to Harry.

" Yes, and I truly feel sorry. I was controlled by Xemnas, as was everyone but Xeress"

" Yes, and now thanks to your removal, we only have 9 nobodies left" Xeress surmised.

" Yes, but how did you restore his heart without a purification chamber" Roxas asked raising an eyebrow.

" Yeah, about that. There are now only six Chaos Emeralds" Colton said like it wasn't important.

" What" Tonto screamed!!

_" Ah, the Chaos emeralds are gone" Blossom screamed._

_" This is Bad" Cosmo Agreed._

_" Who cares about Harry Potter anyway?" Tonto asked before he was smacked by a lot of people._


	28. Cartoons favorite gluttons showdown

Meanwhile  
" Henri"  
" Henri"  
" Henri" Sarah, James and Yellow called out at random as they rode on Yellow's Dodrio in the mountains. Then they heard screaming. Running past them was Henri and a bunch of weird looking animal people, being shot at by arrows.

" Henri, what did you do" James asked annoyed.  
" Nothing, I just found these guys and then a whole bunch of arrows" he screamed as the arrows got closer. Then he tripped and grabbed a colorful crystal. Picking it up a bright light flashed as they were all teleported somewhere; well not the Indians.

Meanwhile

" Harry Potter; and smelly friend you are idiots. You sacrificed a irreplaceable stone of power, to save a half wit wizard when you could have trophied him and sent him to the restoration chamber like Oxdd and Turmxagh."  
" Tonto, shut up" Colton shot back.  
" Yes, but that half wit wizard isn't worth it.." he began before Samus struck him in the head with a strike of the slinging cobra and knocked him out.  
" Cool" Sari said.  
" Now, I believe our hunt against them continues, and Machamp take Tonto with us" Thomas said sending out the four armed pokemon Machamp who picked up Tonto over his Shoulder.  
" Cool, a fourarm's" Ben remarked as they walked through a light portal.

In the mystic book world of Coolsville  
" Raggy look" the always happy dog Scooby Doo called to his companion, Shaggy. They found this weird red thing and as Scooby sniffed it, his nose touching it a portal opened and a fat, creepy guy in a black cloak walked out and grabbed it. Then the item glowed.  
" I challenge you to a xalion showdown" he said. " the game is an eating contest. Winner takes this item and the loser as a trophy"  
" Omi, what is a Xalion showdown" Jade asked.  
" A Xalion showdown occurs when two people touch a shen gon wu at the same time. That way they fight in a chosen contest and the winner takes it, along with a wagered shen gon wu or soul.


	29. Couple of 13V, with a smash final

A Pup named Scooby doo, the last of the babyfied cartoons of the late eighties and early ninties. And thus the answer to a debate of who would win is decided by them.

" Gon He Chan Hi" Xonew and Scooby challenged as food of all kinds began falling down to them. Scooby sucked in several watermelons and began firing the seeds at Xonew, who was eating a roasted rabbit. Scooby inhaled several pizzas of different types while Xonew greedily snatched hamburgers. Licking up a gallon of Soda as did Xonew they burped extremely ripping a nearby tree out of its roots and sent it flying. Saying Excuse me Scooby swallowed a Blueberry Pie. Then a black haired man fell in somehow.

" Chris, ho ho its time for payback for giving Courtney that immunity, eh" Xonew said before swallowing Chris into his stomach. But while he did that Scooby finished off a huge boar, the Alegesian Nagra. Spitting a tusk out he then swallowed a glowing red, blue and yellow ball.

" a Smash, Smash Ball" Xonew said shocked as Scooby glowed.

" Mellow Mutt" Scooby yelled as he was covered by his Mellow Mutt costume.

" Whoa, that hasn't happened in a while" Shaggy said ( Reference to Pup named Scooby doo when Shaggy would dress as Commander Cool and Scooby as Mellow Mutt with a few new tricks). Then Scooby flew into Xonew's belly ( Stop frame) then flew him up and sent him to the ground ( Stop frame). Flying low he struck him again while coated in fire ( Stop frame) before flying him up to the moon and spinning around it three times before tossing him to the ground ( Stop frame, like Charzard's seismic toss). Xonew then turned into a trophy as Scooby turned back to normal. ( That means so far the nobodies of Harry Potter, Murtagh, Odd, Seras and Owen are captured or on the heroes side)  
" Scoob, you got any more of that boar" Shaggy asked oddly before another boar fell to them.

" Thank you Mr. Author"

In Waverly Place  
" Okay, so why do you want to go here first Harry" Thomas asked.

" I want to save my; my friend Lexax"  
" Harry and Lexax sitting in a tree K I S S I N G!" Tonto teased before Yellow appeared over him and crushed him.

" Ow, get off, you are heavy"  
" What did you say" Yellow said a anger thing on her brow. " ChuChu thunderbolt" and then Tonto was painfully electrocuted as the others appeared.

_" Harry Potter and Lexax make a good couple" Tonto remarked before he was locked inside a load of jello. Standing behind him was Lexax, but her grin was more embarrassed, not angry.  
" So, crossover pairs around here, Ben and Kiki; shocker; Ben and Jade; workable and Harry and Lexax or Alex as she is really known; intresting" Gwen remarked._


	30. Get Smart and others

Well despite several lessons preivous, one person has yet to learn that girls are dangerous to anger, and now he learns it painfully. Note that cameos from Where the Red Fern Grows, Neds Declasified School Survival Guide and Tom and Jerry are here. Also Get Smart, and I'm not talking about you guys

"Justin, on behalf of the wizard council, we congratulate your achievement of family wizard" several wizard elders told Lexax's older brother Justin. When Lexax became a nobody, her magic became her own, unknown to her family allowing for two family wizards.

"Yes, I always thought Alex would win. But why can't I shake the feeling that she is still alive" Justin said quietly before Dr. Doofemsmirtz broke in with his Platypus battalion robot of doom, inator.

"Hello wizards. Don't resist, for this robot is magic proof. Got that data from that really annoyed Lexax, but now I have plans. You see Maleficent and her lackey Pete have just atrophied all of the other villains except me and Mojo Jojo, who I heard is now in hiding. Oh, I said too much" and then used a tractor beam to suck Justin inside the machine before he dark warped away.

"Let me out" Justin said kicking the energy bubble he was locked in.

"Sorry there Mr. Russo, but I have developed tech that allows me to allow my machine to copy powers and use them as its own as long as you are in this bubble. Now for enhanced hearing and smell"

The Raccoon Ozarks

"Little Ann and Big Dan caught a dozen coons tonight" a bunch of little girls cheered petting two small golden hounds. They were the best coon hounds this side of the Ozarks, but then the roof of the house was ripped apart as a giant hand reached into the house and grabbed the dogs and disappeared.

"What in gods name was that?"

James Polk Middle

" So Ned, whats the tip for today?  
" The tip is to listen to me now" Doofemsmirtz said as his arm ripped the school's roof off and pulled Ned Bigby in

Smash city  
Loud smashing, screams of pain and other odd noises emitted from the house as the cat Tom and mouse Jerry were trying to kill each other. But then the roof was ripped off again and Doofemsmirtz grabbed them both.

Smartsville  
"Control, I have a mission for you" Lexax said clear to them "I have a person to catch, a traitor to our organization named Rayxhr. Send your best man"

Back to Waverly place

"Lexax" Harry called.

" Give it up, girls are not dogs" Tonto told him " But the dogs are smarter" and with that all the girls attacked him chasing around the city angrily, with pitch forks, torches and several other weapons like keyblades, swords, and hammers. Most of the guys then followed to make sure Tonto didn't, well die. Then in a alley;

"99, remind me what we walked through?" a mid aged man asked.

"I think it was a dark portal, and we have to apprehend this Rayxhr" a tall woman replied. Walking out they brought out pistols and pointed them at the team of Harry, Thomas and Colton.

" Rayxhr your under arrest. Lexax has labeled you a threat to national security.  
Meanwhile

" OWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!" Tonto screamed as he was given a massive wedgie, on the top spire of the empire state building with a poison ivy mask and the girls splattering him with rotten tomatoes.


	31. Monsters, heroes and agents

Well, I am going to do some ten new keys action soon. So enjoy this cliffhanger. Anyone like Monster quest, cause someone here doesn't. Not me the writer though, but a goofhead with the worst bit of luck. And in spanish his name means silly

_For true get smartness_

_Thomas, Tonto and Colton were walking down a starcase and walked through various doors opening at left, right and up directions. Then they entered a phone booth_

_" Clausiphobic" Tonto said whining as they went down a secret shaft_

" Petrifis totalicis" Harry yelled. 99 was then turned to stone, but agent 86 wasn't.

" You can't do that, I ate a raw peach this morning ( reference to a get smart episode)" he said before doing the strike of the cobra and knocking Harry out. But then Thomas muttered something and 86 fell down asleep.

Meanwhile

" Why'd I send those two. All they did was knock him out. Xonew always managed to do that with a bean dinner. Well, I tried and why not leave him alone now. But wonder how they are torturing Tonto today

" Ahh, let me out I hate rats, ah gator" Tonto yelled. He was dangling on a robe in the New york sewers, surrounded by sewer gators and giant rats.

" Uh, should we let him out" Ben asked the guys, the girls busy torturing him.

" Lets not, if we do, it would be bad" Roxas commented

" How bad" Eragon questioned.

" As in I change your memories into that of a Japanese school girl bad" Namine told them. Then jaypaw walked into the pain.

" Whoa those are big rats, they make Graystripe seem small. Never mind; we got issues, seems as though Doofemsmirtz kidnapped Lexax's brother Justin" Jaypaw told them.

" What a wimp" Lexax said watching and listening " Should I save him or not"

Meanwhile

In the secret castle of Brawlia, its owner Maleficent and Pete were walking down a hallway, looking at trophies. Integra, Mace Windu, Prince Author, the other villains, and a few others. But a animated hero was watching them from a air vent, as a small grey frog like alien.

" So, when you going to take out that Xemnas guy" Pete asked

" Patience, a few more trophies then I will destroy him. That idiot Doofemsmirtz's machine sends me those powers as well." She said looking at one trophy in particular, that of a hero of darkness. Raven, Starfire and Robin's teammate. As they passed, the frog thing fell on it, releasing Raven. Seeing it Maleficent and Pete turned around and saw a boy who had blond hair, a white short sleeved shirt with gray camo shorts, and wearing red sneakers. This was Tonto's master, Omitrix the first.

" You" Maleficent said angrily summoning a trophy arrow. Omnitrix the first barley avoided it, but it struck his omnitrix, turning a alien into a trophy; of course that alien was alien X!

_You lost Alien X!" Tonto yelled at his master._

_" Yes, yes I did" he said sadly._

_" Do you want her to destroy us all"_

_" Hey be thankful of its setbacks, forget that. Now drop and give me twenty or its back in the sewer"_

_" Rats, cat sized rats" Tonto shivered_


	32. Tonto is taking over Again with a tale

Static filled the area

_" Good evening, I interrupt this chapter because I am taking over; I have taken over the story, and I'm going to spell out the whole history of how me and Omnitrix 1 started this all" Tonto said in his control room ( latest part of Garfield and Ben 10 he took over a chapter, he is doing it again. Please stand by why I try to get him out)_

" Keyblade to me" Thomas said by the control room door. Instead a giant sausage appeared in his hand.

" You going to eat that" Owen asked ( normal owen)

" Those fools can't get in, now the tale begins"

In the floating island between the dimensions of this story and Brawlia

" Master, something weird is happening" Tonto told Omnitrix one.

" What are you talking about?" PAUSE  
_" Change that, okay give me a muscular build and my master, give him a massive Boil" Tonto interrupted, editing the story_

" Something weird has happened, and well there is this monster here?"

" Are you referring to the girl scouts again"

" No, that thing" Tonto said scared pointing at Maleficent. In her hands were the seven Chaos emeralds they were guarding.

" Let those go" Omnitrix yelled as she warped away.

" I blame you" Tonto told him.

" Well, we have to find her now" Omnitrix said angrily before getting on their gummi ship.

Wonderland

" Tell me wise one, is Maleficent here" Tonto said bowing to the Cheshire Cat.

" The dark one is not here, but I sense dark energy in a chest"

Hogwarts

" Lets look under that big boulder" Tonto told his master. " Lets check the chamber of the Philosopher stone"

" Wait that's.." Omnitrix began as a giant three headed dog began to attack Tonto, who was trying to run as XLR8 " not a boulder….

Nowhere

" Hello, anyone here" Tonto said entering a old farm house. Inside was a pink dog

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" _headache_

Cybertron

" Lets us go" Omnitrix said angry as he and Tonto were dragged before Megatron.

" Humans, I will cut you a deal, I know you are heroes, if you leave now you can take this box with you, that embodies the powers you seek to find"

" Okay" Tonto said touching the box.

" Tonto don't" Omnitrix yelled as 13 all powerful dark spirits flew out of it flying off

Kingdom hearts

" Power is Mine; Xemnas said evily as he absorbed these 13 ghost with Kingdom heart's power. With them, project Vampire could begin PAUSE  
_How was I supposed to see that. What, I don't like being Slagged_

Draculania

" Tonto, there is Maleficent" Omnitrix pointed " fire the cannon of reverseness. That will get those away, just don't hit anyone with it or they will lose their hearts; somewhat" and then Tonto fired it, but because the laser his Seras as well, it turned her into Xeress and only Chaos Controlled the crystals. Also the explosion warped the two to distant worlds; one to the world of Sodor with a broken Gummi, the other to Duelland.

" Well, that's it, and I am still in control, with my clone cheese army!" Tonto laughed evily as his cheese army attacked the heroes gathered outside.

" Tonto, time to repay that, mishap" Xeress said angrily. She had gotten in, and with the normal Seras Victoria from Silver eyed nicktoons mania as well, both with keyblades

" The Tonto show is on Hiatus; **control is back to me no one but Tonto and sadly earlier Seras ( XERESS) was hurt in it. Tomorrow is beat up Tonto Day**


	33. Team AOR

_Later_

_" Ready" Thomas asked Omnitrix and Harry. Nodding he cut the rope and sent Owen flying into the door, busting it down. To their surprise Xeress and Seras were in a seaweed rap with Tonto massaging their feet._

_" Seras, how did you get him to do that?" Thomas asked cautiously._

_" Xeress did it" Seras muttered._

_" What did you do?" Harry asked. Then they noiticed puncture wounds on Tonto's neck._

_" Okay, Rhinox you have Antidote Vampire right" Thomas asked._

_" Sorry, it was the only way to get him to stop, plus I needed a spa day" Xeress muttered_

" Get them my heartless" maleficent commanded as twenty Neo shadows rose from the ground. Omnitrix activated his Omnitrix and went XLR8 slicing through several heartless as Raven kicked a group of them before using dark energy to destroy the rest. Growing Maleficent fired arrows at them; the two running to avoid atrophying. Hiding in a alley, they noticed some type of dog fight in the sky

A fighter entered the nearby sky; piloted by Akinaxn. Flying by gun fire suddenly came at his ship. Coming at it was a gummi ship; and he wasn't sure whose it was. Growing he opened a window on the fighter and sent Electricity at it causing it to spark and sent it crashing down into the castle.

Sneaking to the crash sight, they saw the ship wasn't too damaged, but someone was sprawled on the ground. It wasn't human, but sort of. It had black and white head tails and reddish skin. Groaning it got up. It, or she now that Omnitrix got a good look at her, had some kind of weird cylinder on her hips.

" Who are you" Raven asked.

" My name is Ashoka Tano" she replied.

" Omnitrix the first, so what were you doing?"

Sighing sadly she replied " my order, the jedi was destroyed when my master, Anakin Skywalker fell to the dark side. But then he turned into some kind of heartless vampire, and now his kind has taken over our galaxy. I tracked him here and was trying to take him down with this Gummi ship; built by the master shipbuilders of Mal Calamari."

" I feel for you, but how are you; and by connection us going to get off this planet. I have a mission to complete" Omnitrix asked.

" What mission" Raven asked.

" The summoning of the chaos emeralds, only possible by combining the powers of a hero of light; me and a hero of Darkness; you"

" Chaos emerald; I can help you with my ship, but its energy core needs repair." Ashoka said nicely.

" So, how many batteries does that thing need" Raven asked.

" Not batteries, but more; organic energy. The force is an excellent example, but we need at least four jedi to power it; and it lasts for about 500 years on that without crashes of course. However if we can find similar energy; that according to our research would be energy from the world of Hogwarts, Alegesia or Avataria can substitute"

" Okay, then lets look for some" Omnitrix told them and with that they began to sneak through the halls; leaving the ship cloaked though to the center storage system.

" Okay then lets see what heroes she has that can help us" Omnitrix said turning into Upgrade and filing through heroes she had captured here and mark those who were of no help, and the sercurity here meant he couldn't save them all today. She knew Mace Windu was well guarded, so he had to ignore him.

Tak X

Homer Simpson X

Ganondorf X

Wario X

Hermoine *

Author X

Integra X

LeafstarX  
Echosong X

Sharpclaw X  
Patchfoot X

Clovertail X

Petalnose X

Mintpaw X  
Sagepaw X

Rockpaw X

Bouncepaw X

Tinypaw X

Ron *

Marth X  
Ike X

Roy X

Mewtwo X

Toon Link X

Alien X ( power not tampered yet)  
Galen Malek*

" Okay, we got our people, so lets find them" Ashoka noted.

" I thought I saw that Hermoine girl's trophy once, she is held in the west wing" Raven noted


	34. Memory form to kindred spirits of donuts

B

Meanwhile in Whoopopolis

" So we couldn't find Lexax in Waverly place; so where is she" Namine asked absently.

" I know she said she was getting a mission to one of home worlds; so I thought that would be a place to start" Harry noted. But then a vaccum was activated and Namine got sucked away.

" Namine" Roxas yelled.

" Fools; now I am all powerful" Doofemsmirtz crackled jumping down in his Platypus mech; with Namine inside it.

" Let her go" Aelita challenged summoning her keyblade.

" No you don't; memory crush" Doofemsmirtz said evilly. With that Aelita felt a massive pain in her head and fainted; but oddly so did Maylene.

" Huh, she was supposed to die; that witch must be holding out on her power" the bad Dr. noted. But then thunder from Pikachu and Chuchu struck his mech; as did from Jaypaw; Harry and Samus. With that all the trapped heroes were freed from inside; including Perry the Platypus as the Dr was blasted somewhere far away.

" Aelita; wake up" Jeremy said desperately shaking her.

" What happened to her; and Maylene?"

Meanwhile

" Dani….."

" Huh" the half ghost clone Dani said waking up.

" Dani….."

" Who is saying that?" she demanded.

" Me; Danny the good part……"

Elsewhere

" These heartless are really annoying" Ashoka said using her lightsabre against one; as Omnitrix as Spidermonkey trapped a whole group of Soldiers before going Brainstorm to shock them down. They had arrived where the trophy of Hermoine; and Homer simpson were being kept.

" Lets see what we got here" Omnitrix said going Upgrade and hacking the computer.

" Well" Raven asked.

" This system is very intricate; as if made by a computer Genius. Well I can only enable Hermoine; not the fat guy so go get her trophy and I can't keep it open for long; and you got it" Omnitrix sighed as Ashoka drew it over with the force before freeing her.

" Who; what where" Hermoine began. " Thanks for saving me"

" No problem; and we need your; don't !" Omnitrix yelled as she freed Homer; when the sercurity system was up. Then millions of Darksides came out of nowhere and charged at them.

" Run friends; I will hold them off" Homer said holding his fists to the heartless.

" But…" Hermoine began before Raven latterly dragged her off.

" DUHHHH, DONUT OF POWER" Homer yelled as a giant donut formed in his hands; the size of a Blue whale. Yowling he chucked it at the heartless; flattening a hundred of them before a blast of darkness reverted him to trophy form.

Meanwhile being flung through Time and space

" Hello; hello" Doofemsmirtz said as he was being flung through space and time. He then landed on a meteor; on planet fusion.

" Hello; anyone here; wait Perry the Platypus?" he said as he saw a fusion of Perry; then hundreds more who charged at him.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCURSEYOUPERRYTHEPLATYPUS"SMADE OF SOME GOO!"


	35. A Stitchy french dude

" Aeltia, wake up" Jeremy desperately tried.

" I made sure that the power he was able to take from me from permanate damage, but still I don't see why Maylene was hit too" Namine noted.

" This is worrying and I better go check. Jeremy is going too. The rest of you, look for any sign of the organization" Thomas said worried as he put his hand on Jeremie's shoulder and closed his eyes.

" Hello" Tonto said waving his hand in front of him.

" He is in a deep trance" Eragon noted before a familiar sword came out of nowhere. Floating down was Rexnd.

" Rexnd!!" Kiki yelled.

" Nice to see you" he noted before he sealed off Tonto. " But I'm taking his watch."

" No you don't" Tonto said as the others tried to get in.

" Don't worry, I have a trick or two" Tonto snickered.

" What, goop, spidermonkey, me?" Rexnd asked.

" D LINK" Tonto yelled as a beam of light shot out to a far off world. Once the two had traveled to another world, and he was calling his friend.

" Aloha" the weird blue koala dog thing said.

" That thing is cute, not deadly" Rexnd noted before a flash of light occurred.

" You see, I have a secret battle style, one I gained by giving up my alien X to a mystic black hole. Now come to me and my friend" he said as the light cleared. Tonto now had a blue lightsabre and Stitch gained a lightsabre too and a robe (.com/art/Jedi-Stitch-8247661).

" What a couple of Jedi?" Rexnd asked curios before Tonto went Fourarms. Clapping he sent a shockwave at Rexnd that was barley avoided.

" Blue punch buggy" Stitch said as Tonto's power summoned a large car that he tossed at Rexnd sending him flying. Rolling up like a pin ball and Tonto going Cannonbolt they collided into Rexnd like a pendulum. Screaming in pain Rexnd fell to the earth as he tried a desperate move.

" Tag out" Rexnd said warping while a familiar trophy appeared, and reaminated.

" Xonew" Xonew yelled as he unleashed the cosmix fart. Sent flying the two tried a new approach. Then stepping back a giant burp of cosmix power was launched sending Tonto flying and the barriers broke. The two nearly struck the deep Thomas and Jeremy, but Colton used magic to stop them.

" Okay, your going down" Xeress yelled running. As keyblade collided with gas shield Xonew snickered evilly as another barrier locked only her, Tonto and Stitch in, the two getting up.

" Inferno gas" Xonew called as a cloud of methane rich gas filled the area.

" Ready" Xeress asked.

" Yep" Tonto agreed going Heatblast. Together he and Seras ignited the methane, as Stitch sucked it all into his lightsabre with the force.

" Fire aloha goodbye" he yelled as a giant burst of fire force energy struck Xonew, sending him back to trophy land with the two trophies he had hidden in his dark stomach, Scooby Doo and Shaggy.

" See ya" Stitch said disappearing, returning home.

_" Tonto" the girls and his master yelled chasing him. But as he ran he saw a wierd pink flying thing, one of stich's cousins. Slipping away he watched as the pink thing turned all but himself and his master into babies._

_" WAWAWAWWAWAWWAWAWAAAWWAWAW"_

_" LDon't cry little Xeress" the master tried to soove_

_" Yeah, I will enjoy watching this. And thank you twenty bucks for the camera I am using. It is wonderful to win bets ( Omnitrix betted Xonew would best Scooby, but he didn't)  
_


	36. Short, informative, and pink

In the dream memories ( it will be short, but informative. It only applies in this dimmension and will explain why I brought in such an obscure character)

"Hey, its snowing" Jeremy said in the dream. A little girl, with pink hair was running around.

"That must be a young Aelita" Thomas noted intrigued. Then a familiar voice was heard.

"Aelita, where are you" A younger Maylene called, still bare foot in the snoe.

"Huh, what's she doing here?" and then Franz hopper appeared.

"Daddy" they both said happily.

"Wait, there, sisters........"

"Explains the pink hair, and I think I may have a guess. I am picking up traces of anomalies in the memories, as if a anomaly sucked Maylene away at some point."

"And maybe her father, just couldn't bare returning such a painful memory....."


	37. Tonto vs Omnitrix note not story

Okay, I just am stuck on other projects. However, I have a contest for you readers. If you want to co write the chapters of neo Organization 13V, you may if I like your writing style. You will also need to be able to work with a deadline. But since I was a little slow, I'll give you a treat, an epic showdown between

Omnitrix the first

and

Tonto ( sometimes the worst)

Begin, Requium for a dream!! ( background)

"Tonto, It seems as though it is time to see who is the most powerful" Omnitrix said in the rocky dirt wasteland of the center of Greenia, where aroras dominated the sky"

"Yes, you and your villian drives are no match for me and my new D link!" Tonto spoke bravly.

"Pity, I thought at least this would be entertaining, but if that's all, prepare to fall!"

(Omnitrix felt his body grow to a humongous size. Flash and he was)

"Way BIG!. Initiate drive!"

(Armor covers Way big)

"Omi Way big Shredder!" And with that he sent his foot down on Tonto, who dodge rolled away.

"D link go. Calling, uh Maxwell Smart!"

(Flash)

"What's up" he said appearing beside Tonto. Then seeing the giant they rolled out of the way.

"Am I really the one for him?" Max said refering to how to beat the giant creature. Then Tonto hand signaled something, and nodding they charged.

(Tonto felt his body wing and scale. Flash and he was)

"Jetray!" and he struck Omnitrix with a massive sting, but he shrugged it off before trying to whack away Tonto.

"Give it up"

"Now!"

"Wha?" he began confused as a series of explosions struck him in the back. Appearantly, that attackw as a diversion to allow Max to plant bombs around and on him.

"I'm not finished, Spidermonkey!"

(Omnitrix felt his body turn ape like and extra limbs grow. Flash and he was)

"Spidermonkey, Initiate drive)

(Four lances form in each hand, two more on his tail. A black cloak covers him)

"Omi Spidermonkey Xaldin!" he said before sending all six lances at them, striking them repidivly. Then as they reappeared to him he rappidly attacked Max, causing him to dissapear.

"Ouch, sorry Max" Tonto said. If a D link was defeated, he would go home, bruised.

"You should worry for yourself, AHA HAHHAH" and Tonto had to roll out of the way of the lances.

"D link, uh, hmm, who, oh the rabbid rabbits of the fourth moon!"

(Flash)

Tonto now had a army of radib rabbits.

"ATTACK!" and the rabbits swarmed Omnitrix, attacking him and punching his weapons away. Then they started to rip at the fur and the jacket.

(Omnitrix felt his body acidify. Flash and he was)

"GOOP" and he melted off the rabbits.

"Oh, sorry pals"

"Drive"

"D link, Chowder!"

(Goop felt two odd chakrams form inside the gelatinous form)

(Flash)

"Axel Goop Omnitrix!"

"Chowder!" and then as the flaming ball of acid attacked, Tonto mearly sucked him into chowder.

"Now, ULTRA BURP!" and together the two unleashed a giant burp that sent Good flying out, and forced a transformation!)

(Omnitrix felt his body sharpen and harden.)

"Diamondhead" "DRIVE"

(A staff formed to him, and a black flowing cape)

"Diamond Trix Jafar!"he said leviatating. Focusing he sent a giant slab of diamond into the two, knocking them away, and sending Chowder home.

"Ow! Swampfire!" and with that Tonto twisted mid air and turned into Swampfire. Igniting his hands he sent balls of fire at him, but the staff merely knocked them away.

"CHAMAJAKARA!" and Tonto reverted to normal.

"G, go Slaking, and Mothim" and then Tonto's Slaking formed.

"Mothim skill swap" and the powers of Slaking changed and .?docid=15454850then he recalled Mothim,

"Chakarakua!"

"Slaking Giga Impact!" and then Slaking smashed into Omnitrix, shattering the diamonds and sending him flying.

"Ow, what was that?"

"Skill swap caused Truant, the achilles heel of Slaking to go away. Now, Slaking Hyper beam!" but Slaking was too pooped.

"Pathetic, go Hitmonchan!" and then Hitmonchan formed. " If your doing it that way, so will I! Focus Punch!" and Hitmonchan struck Slaking where it hurts, sending him flying.

"Slak off, then Aerial Ace!" and quickly Slaking healed and struck swiftly, sending Hitmonchan flying. It was KO'ed!

"GRR, you may have beaten me Tonto, but here this I will return. Your pathetic skills at D link may match my drives, but I will train a team to defeat yours, your Mothim, Slaking, Slowbro, Dragonite, Dodrio and Golem will fall to mine!" and he vanished.

"Break out the victory eggnog!"


	38. The early secret movie

( this is found in both tales)

A story is never finished until the end is seen.

" As the tales comes closer to the finish, they are but act 1 and 2. We still have 4 more acts together. Now play the future quotes as based on the non 13V's of them, except a few

Act 3 and 4 Preview

" Girls, its time you go home," Thomas told Kiki and Dani, who started jumping happily

Break

Kiki was once part of a team of five half human half red list species heroine, the Mew Mew's. Teams should never separate. But what when they do?

" Your absence has allowed our forces to nearly take over your world. What does that make you feel, monkey Mew!?"

" I will not let you destroy my homel"

" Leave them alone Dren"

" I missed you, my little monkey"

" Kiki's got a boyfriend!, who would of guessed?"

" Your Back"

Break

The legendary hero, Danny Phantom has revealed his identity. But what happens when it is time to return his missing secret relative.

" Well, this is going to be complicated. Lets explain, uh right Dani"

" I have returned. And I will have my vengeance, and this time my plans have a little; Kamionian flare to it"

" Fear me, for I am the box ghost. Shut up ( not the big villian, no shocker)"

" Not this again, I thought it would be easy after that disasteroid thing"

" Thomas, thanks for training Dani"

" Attack, destroy Amity Park and those fools who ruined my perfect plans"

Book 5

Thomas long ago met them, the super heroines who guard New Townsville, the Power Puff girls Z. But are they the only breed of their kind?

" Thomas" the powerpuff girls Z said hugging him happily " Its been years since we saw you. But why are you here again"

" Yes, my plan will not fail, for I say it would not fail, and I said it two ways, two times"

"Qué le hace significa que algo sucede, yo no lo veo, la espera fue que español que acabo de decir ( translate for the actual saying, but don't underestimate what this means

" Smelly pink human, and well cuter smelly pink human"

" Whose idea was it to give that Buttercup a hammer"

" What, I don't exist. And here I thought some me could be an older brother"

But what happens when issues from elsewhere spill in

"BUTTERCUP!!!!"

Book 6

The center world of the cartoon network worlds. Home of the true heart of what keeps Dexter, Blossom, Zack Saturday, Ben Tennyson and all other such heroes alive. But when it is attacked and doors opened, what could go wrong. The answer is a lot"

" This center world, it is in danger. But what is this; fuse?" Thomas said gazing at the massive planet

" With fusions of keyblade heroes like the ones who locked me away, those heroes will fall before me, lord Fuse. And not just them; for with all of these heroes I captured on the floating island I am now unstopable"

" We found you, after a year. I, I missed you so much, sister. But what is with your hair"

" Nano Time"

" Master, how did we get here"…..

" Shut up Tonto. Do you think I like our prediciment"

" That looks like me, Nya no da"

Check out my Nano design center to see your favorite heroes gone NANO


End file.
